Love Thy Enemies
by AshleyWarbritton
Summary: Ashley was far from normal, but when she was pulled from her old life and into a place that was strangely familar to her dreams, a life that had one existed to her, now will be reborn again. With a responsablity far beyond anythng she chould have imagine
1. Welcome Home

Chapter 1

"Welcome home…"

"Severe thunderstorms moving to the east. Flood warnings for Shelby and Fayette County until 4 A.M. tomorrow morning. Several blackouts have been reported so keep a flashlight nearby," the weatherman announced. "Oh great, I hope we don't get a blackout at this time of night." I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head. Summer had begun a little more than a week ago and I was supposed to head south near the Mississippi coast and visit some old friends.

Coincidentally, a thick blanket of black clouds covered the entire nation before I could leave. Since then, no one has been able to leave their house because the severity of the storms. At seventeen, the household is not suitable to cure the symptoms of social deprivation. I am now a prisoner in my own home with no chance of parole. On the bright side, I have been able to catch up on some sleep. In the time before the storm, I had been having eerie dreams that restricted me of my slumber. It was a good thing no one could see me since all the extra sleep had matted my short burgundy hair to my scalp. Just then, the electricity began to flicker, powering down the TV.

"Just my luck, now we're having power surges." I stated, jumping off the sofa. My blanket followed behind me curving over every step. At the top of the staircase, I saw my dad fiddling with the fuse box. I figured the power surge must have blown a fuse. As I walked by, he turned his attention towards me and turned away from the wall.

"Hey Ash, how bout helping me change this blown fuse?" he asked. Even though he looks as if he were in his late 20's, he was already climbing past forty. His dark brown hair was always kept short and neat, but his clothes were torn and covered in paint, that of a hard-working man. In return to his request, I smiled and nodded in decline.

"I think I'll pass on this one. I'm really tired and you seem to be handling yourself pretty well."

He sighed and turned back towards the fuse box, pretending to be hurt by my response. I continued down the hall and around the corner to my room. To my luck, as soon as I grabbed the doorknob, the power burned out completely.

"Dad! What did you do to the power?" I screamed down the hallway.

"It wasn't me, it was a power outage."

"Great…" I said sarcastically and turned back down the hallway. I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen were we kept extra flashlights and candles under the sink. I opened the cabinet and grabbed a candle and a flashlight. I found my dads lighter sitting on the counter. I lit the red candle and cautiously walked back upstairs and towards my room.

"Here dad, take this so you can fix the lights… this house is beginning to give me the creeps." I said handing him the flashlight and his lighter. As I turned back towards my room, a cold breeze swept around me and blew my candle out.

"Dammit, not again," I said sounding agitated. "Dad, can I see the lighter again? My candle blew out."

The only answer I received was the rain pounding on the roof. "Dad?" I repeated softly as I scuffed down the dark peach hallway. I thought he might have been playing a joke like he usually does. To my surprise, when I peered around the corner, he had vanished.

"Where'd he go?" I thought aloud. I pulled myself through the darkness, quickly but cautiously. My hand searched the wall while the other slid across the railing. Unknowingly, a painting had crossed paths with my palm and crashed into the floor. I jolted backwards and screamed as pieces of glass fell around me. Surely, they would have heard the commotion. After my heart stopped racing, I tiptoed over the glass and down the wide staircase. My parents' bedroom sat to the right of the kitchen, on the opposite side of the house. Of course, it had to be the farthest room away.

Inch by inch, my feet sank into the dense blue carpet. Finally, I made it to their room and began knocking firmly on the wooden door. As I thought, no answer. I cracked the door open a bit and glanced inside. There were no traces that either of them had occupied the room recently. The hair began to rise on the back of my neck. It was impossible that they could have left with this storm intensifying by the moment. Nor could anybody sneak in either, the wind would have thrown them around like a rag doll. The thoughts kept pouring in faster than the rain fell from the clouds. Turning around, I shuffled towards the black leather couch. Before I could sit, I noticed my quilted blanket lying on the cushions. Even though it was still oblivious to me how exactly it got there, I curled up underneath it anyway. The rain pounded on the roof so vigorously that it nearly made the house tremor.

Thunder boomed throughout the skies as wind howled through the trees. These were the only sounds I felt would ever taunt my ears again. In the midst of the solitude, the screen door began to slam harshly against its frame. Instantly, I pounced onto the floor and proceeded to the door to investigate. This time, my blanket trailed behind me, grasped tightly in my hands. The kitchen's archway was not far from the couch. I had hoped it was them but alas, it was only the wind. The frail tin door continued to swing back and forth into the frame. I had grown frustrated with this game of hide and seek. I marched to the door and stood outside in the piercing rain.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" I screamed as loud as my small body could manage. I knew it was useless. Falling to my knees, my blue eyes scanned the street's edge. All the houses seemed empty, like all life had disappeared. It felt as if I was the one who had gone missing, kind of, like I was in a different dimension. That is ridiculous. It seemed as if I was a child having a tantrum. There was no real motivation for me to return inside. I was beginning to get soaked, and lightning was gleaming across the sky. I was never a big fan of lightning so I finally pulled myself off the ground and returned to the empty house. I no longer had use for my drenched blanket. With one hand, I flung it in the laundry room with no intent of it ever being tended to.

Upon exiting the kitchen, a noise similar to footsteps echoed upstairs. Desperate for any kind of human interaction, I strutted to the foot of the staircase. The stairs faded into the black abyss as I glanced up. Hesitantly, I grasped the railing in my palm and inched my foot onto the first step. With every step, the air seemed to grow heavier. Sweat oozed down my face from either the heat or anxiety. Halfway up the stairs, a black, shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. He began to descend and as much as I wanted to remain calm; I still panicked. My feet became entangled with each other and down the stairs I went. I swiftly pulled myself back up to see him waiting at the bottom. My head pounded in pain and my body ached. I focused enough to study his features.

The light shined across his gloomy exterior but his facial features were hidden. An outsized black hat, similar to a cowboys', was positioned on his head. It was pulled down to conceal his eyes. In addition, an oversized black trench coat with three thick buckles that held the jacket together. It dragged across the ground and swayed slightly in a non-present breeze. Black leather gloves covered his hands and black buckle boots, scuffed and torn on the front, were worn on his feet. The only visible part of him was his mouth, which was constantly smiling. Only two steps away, he extended his hand towards me.

"Im going to have to ask you to come with me," He said still smiling.

Before thinking, I sprung off the ground and jolted to the door in the kitchen. _Is he following me? What does he want?_ I thought as I approached the door. I yanked open the door and plopped back down, gasping in shock.

"Wha... How did you…? Where did…?" I kept stuttering. I stared deeply at him. He was standing in the pouring rain yet not a single raindrop touched him.

"I said your coming with me." He stated firmly but still with a smile.

Confused, I had no idea what to say. I did not know if I could trust him. "Wh... Why do I have to go with you?" I stammered.

"All will be explained later but right now I just need you to grab my hand. Besides... what's left for you here." he pointed out. Even though I did not trust him, he did have a point. Everyone was gone and I was alone. I guess there isn't anything left for me. Sighing deeply, I extended my hand towards. "Fine... im yours..." I whispered softly.

"Perfect…" he whispered as his smirk grew across his face. He quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed firmly. The pain spread quickly through my fingers and up my arm. I hissed in pain and tried to pull back but his grip was too strong. Everything began to whirl around me and I could feel myself falling. I glanced at him pitifully, wanting him to stop. He was still smiling as much as ever. _Is he enjoying this? Does he enjoy the pain he's causing me?_ I could feel an intense heat burning my flesh. Fire? I could see flames forming behind him. Cruel sharp laughter echoed around me. My other hand grasped tightly on the floor and my head fell limply in front of me. _Why am I so dizzy? What is he doing to me?_ I felt pulled to the ground as if something was pushing me down. I couldn't move anymore. The pain had spread entirely though my body. A high-pitched screeching noise filled the air. I wanted to cover my ears but the noise seemed to be coming from inside my mind instead of my room. _How much longer will this pain continue?_ I could not focus anymore. The walls seemed to melt away and everything was turning black except for the glow of the flames through my closing eyelids. Before I loss consciousness, I managed to ask "Why…?" He only smiled and said, "Welcome home..."


	2. Who Are You? Where Am I?

Chapter 1

Where am I? Why am I here?

Total darkness had fallen over me. The last thing I could visibly remember was grabbing that man's hand. Then there was a numbing pain. Why did it hurt so badly? What had happened? I recall seeing flames erupting from the ground and the heat that had scorched my skin. Now, there is only this darkness to accompany me. Why can't I see anything? Are my eyes still closed? I must… open… my… eyes.

"WAKE UP!"

Finally, I managed to regain consciousness and quickly sprung up to observe my unusual scenery.

"It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to worry." A voice behind me said gratefully.

I twisted around and laid my eyes upon the very man who brought me here. His outfit remained the same except for the red and orange haze that coated it. Tip by tip, he began to remove the gloves from his hands and stuffed them into the pocket of his trench coat. Everything was so hazy and faded that I could barely distinguish my surroundings. I turned to him furiously; I deserved some answers.

"What did you do to me? Why did I black out?" I demanded.

He only snickered and shook his head. "You don't get it do you?"

What? Get what? I thought to myself.

"One, I didn't do anything you haven't already done before. Transitions from one realm to another can be quite painful though. Two, loss of consciousness is a common side effect during your first journey here. Although what I can't understand is why. I mean… you've…"

"Where am I? Who are you?" I interrupted.

He glanced at me with a puzzled expression. "You really are clueless aren't you? You honestly don't remember anything?" He asked softly.

"Remember what?"

"Anything! At least recognize your own home! Look around you!" He yelled in frustration; yet, I sensed some pain in his words. Without leaving the ground, I rotated around to finally observe my settings. This only confused me more. The more my eyes adjusted to the light, the more I began to see.

Fire erupted from behind massive mountain like structures similar to miniature volcanoes. Above them was a blanket of darkness that covered the sky in a never-ending abyss. As the black crawled down the sky, it faded into deep mahoganies and reds eventually transforming into oranges and yellows. The sky mimicked the fire itself. Back on the ground, various temples scattered across the dirt terrain. Neglected throughout the years, they had begun to crumble back into the earth. Soaring beyond these lifeless features were dark gray creature with large crimson wings. The wings resembled those of a bat. Lesser ones scurried across the ground, unable to fly since they were still young and their wings were undeveloped. They scampered like animals through the pillars of the temples, using them as a safe house.

The high-pitched screeching noise had followed me here but it no longer caused the pain that it had before. Even so, the constant screaming still disturbed me. The calm flowing sound of water struck my interest to search for its source. All I found was a dark red river flowing near by. A few creatures gathered around to drink its contents, which appeared to be blood. A blood river? This landscaping was identical to the one in my dreams down to every last detail. In fact, it was so similar to my dream that I felt as if I were still dreaming. Is it possible that I just passed out in my room? That this is all just a dream? As a warm breeze blew against my face, I realized that this was all real and my dreams were a premonition of what was to become of me and my now radically altered life. This… this was my new reality. I glimpsed at the man only to see him staring back. He seemed to be longing form a response, one that said I remembered everything. However, I did not; I only had more questions.

"What is this place?" I finally managed to ask.

"You… you don't remember." He said solemnly. His face turned toward the ground.

"What am I supposed to remember?"

He sighed deeply and took a small step towards me. His hands formed into a tight ball and his body tensed.

"Why don't you remember?! He said you would. That you would remember everything but you don't!"

No longer did a smile occupy his half shaded face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember anything. You don't remember me. You don't remember this place. You don't even know who you are anymore."

He collapsed into the dirt, landing with a thud. I sort of felt sorry for him. Obviously he knew something about this place that I didn't; I only wish I knew what. Still I couldn't just leave him to mope like that though. I began to walk to his side and crouch beside him. When I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, I could feel the heat from his him scorching my skin.

"Maybe if you told me everything, I would remember." I suggested.

"Not now… They're listening." He whispered.

"Can I at least know your name?"

He pulled his head back up and glanced towards me.

"Xavier… My name's Xavier."

"That's a lovely name." I said quietly. Once again, he began to smile. He lifted himself from the ground and walked a few steps in the opposite direction.

"You were always like that, not afraid to speak your mind but serious to a point." He smiled looking over his shoulder.

"How do you know me?" I asked curiously.

"You and I… we had quite the past together. " His eyes shifted to the ground.

" So I'm taking it I've been here before."

"Yes… This was your home." He paused for a moment. "Do you mind if I show you something?"

He never gave me a chance to respond. Instead, he grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me from the ground. My legs stumbled over each other as I attempted to maintain a constant speed. His face lit up with eagerness. Whatever it was, it must have held significant value to him. Maybe even me. I realized that there were numerous creatures in the distance eyeing me. All of them smiling.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" I stammered.

"I'm not the only one who knows of your return."

We continued to scamper across the dirt until a cliff began to emerge through the darkness. He slowed to a walk and pulled me towards the edge.

His face was softened with a smile, not like the ones before.

"You and I shared many memories here. I wanted you to show you. Even if you don't remember now, you will." He trailed off staring into the distance. His mind was lost in the memories of the moments we spent together here. I could not read his thoughts but I knew. I only wish I could remember them too. I hadn't looked over the edge, but when I did, I was marveled by what I saw.

"Wow… It's beautiful." I whispered under my breath.

The landscape was laid out like a game board before my eyes. The background was colored with dark mahogany, rich burgundy, and other warm colors. Distant temples and creatures, roaming both sky and ground, speckled the terrain. There were even wilted trees covered with dying leaves that formed a forest adjacent to the river. No stars, moon, or sun occupied the black abyss. Still the area remained illuminated by an unseen force.

Floating in the abyss were translucent white shapes. At first, they resembled clouds until their detail increase and they developed more form. They must be lost souls. The creatures that housed the upper region appeared to use them as a food source. It seemed highly likely considering what this place was turning out to be. Everything fell silent.

I glanced at Xavier and noticed that he had been studying me all this time. A warm smile was stretched across his face. Its near impossible to understand his thoughts if he covers his eyes.

"You showed me this place centuries ago." He began to explain. "We used to come here all the time when you still lived here. Now, I come here alone to recollect on my thoughts and all I can think about is you." He turned his head back towards the drop off.

"I wish… I wish I could remember you. You seem like you were great friend." I said turning to him. I smiled warmly but his only seemed to fade. He only continued to face the ground as if he were trying to conceal something.

"What is it?" I managed to ask.

"You haven't seen me in… so long. You don't remember who I am… You don't remember what I do to people!" He replied frustratingly, yet deep down I could sense sorrow as well.

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"Ashley! Look at my eyes!"

He abruptly tore the hat from his head and stared deeply into my eyes. I could not remove myself from his glare; I felt… drawn in. As if an unseen force was binding our vision together. His eyes were black, such a tainted black. Swirls of red clouds encircled them, disappearing into an endless void at the center of his eye. Twisted screams and mangled emotions were felt deep within my heart, yet they were not mine. What is this I am feeling?

"What happened to your eyes?" I questioned, still trying to look away.

"This is the 'gift' he gave me."

"Who gave you?"

"…Your father…" He muttered. He started to look away but I quickly pulled him back into my field of vision.

"MY father?" I repeated.

"Yes… This was during the time that I was desperate to become like you. I longed for powers and abilities of my own. When I came crawling on my hands and knees at your father's feet, he granted me this… this curse. The ability to free evil from one's body, or as he so eloquently put it, to cleanse their sins. He failed to inform me where these sins would go."

"Xavier, what do you mean?"

"I… I steal people's souls from their still living bodies. Their pain feeds me and yet it suffers me al well. Now, he refuses to release me from this torture. He said it is mandatory that I do this in order for people to move on in the after life. But I don't want this anymore."

His voice began to fade to a whisper. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, ignoring the pain that gnawed at my flesh.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know." I sympathized.

"Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong."

I contemplated on what he said only to realize what little sense it made.

"Well… If what you say is the truth… Why have you not taken mine?"

He grinned in response and his expression softened.

"Over a thousand years ago, on this very cliff, you made a vow to me. A vow that you would always be with me. Be there to tend to my wounds or to tame my temper. You wanted to give me something that would fulfill this promise… the very part that binds your soul together. We debated till we could reach an agreement. I never imagined I would cause you that kind of pain but you insisted that I do. During the time you were gone, I couldn't stop thinking about you because you had become a part of me.

That piece of you suddenly disappeared; however, you still kept you promise. Even though our past has been erased from your mind, you are still with me… by my side. "

A breeze ruffled through his hair slightly. He had such majestic and graceful flowing hair. Its black color appeared to be so dark that it was covered in silver streaks. The front fell a bit below his eyes and layered down to the end of his neck. It swayed elegantly in the wind and contrasted against his cream colored skin. He hardly looked over eighteen.

"What is this place? Is it supposed to be hell or something?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Not exactly." He started, "We are more north than that. This is Masskis. A place where lost souls wander aimlessly for all eternity. Most of the demons, fallen angels, emperors, and rulers roam here as well. This is my home; it was yours too." His thoughts continued to drag him off into the distance. Mine, on the other hand, pulled me away from the cliff and waltzed me couple yards away. My eyes scanned the ground as if the answers were written in the dirt.

"How was I connected with Masskis?" I asked softly.

"It was mostly by your father. He is a very powerful sorcerer. He has been dictating everyone's day-to-day life as if he were an absolute ruler. In reality, the true emperor's fate was determined by Deimos's hand. He pierced him with his own sword and displayed outside his temple, attempting to signify his supremacy."

His boots crunched on the rocks in the dirt. A hand landed lightly on my shoulder, as if giving me time to recollect. I turned around to say something, but his eyes caught the words in my throat. They had a certain beauty to them that lured me inward. It was as is I could feel what he was feeling. I shook myself from his trace and spoke my words.

"What about my mother? Was she like him too?"

"No. Despite your father's influence, your mother was a generous person. She did everything in her power to guide you away from his malicious ways. Luckily, you followed in her footsteps."

I gasped as I began to realize everything was coming back. Were these memories mine?

"My mother?" I mumbled.

Time appeared to freeze as my memories started to filter through my mind. A flashback initiated in front of my eyes and blurred my vision. My mother was sprawled across the ground on her stomach. Her wavy, chestnut brown hair laid a mess on her head and tears mixed with grime and rage clouded her crystal blue eyes. Once beautiful white wings were now stained with blood and coated in dirt. The feathers were torn and splintered, scattered in all directions. The navy blue dress she wore was marked with fresh blood around a gapping wound that was exposed on her back. Her hand was out stretched, desperately reaching out for something but what?

My view began to shift and then I saw him… my father, standing proud with his sword thrashed through the ground. No… not the ground but my mothers frail hand. His hair barely brushed the tops of his shoulders and shared the color scheme as fire. It was drenched with sweat and pulled in numerous directions. There must have a fight between them two. His maroon cloak was also drenched in the same substances, even though he only had a few visible scratches that were mostly nail marks.

In his other hand, he was grasping someone tightly around the neck. Her long, dark violet hair twirled in violent circles as she struggled to release herself. A glimpse of her face peered through her hair, and I gasped in shock when I realized it was I. I appeared so different and in a way so deadly. Thick, and rather large for my size, wings flapped frantically on my back. The luminous appearance of the black screaming shadows was mesmerizing. The lower layers were very slender and delicate, tipped in red as if dipped in that warm flowing liquid that bathed both my parents. My wings were nothing like my mother's neither was much of my appearance other than the angelic face and slim body structure.

Suddenly, out of frustration, he wrapped his hand around both my wings and disjointed them form the bone. I screamed in agony as the hot red liquid spilled down the bare skin of my back and through my red and gold embroidered tank top. Small streams formed down my skin like red pulsating veins and finally dripped into a growing puddle on the ground. He hoisted me higher while chuckling evilly. His fingers buried into the flesh of my throat, penetrating the skin. Blood filled my lungs, drowning my vision in a thick white glaze.

Out of desperation, my mother jabbed her sharp, black nails deep into his shin, shattering the bone. He winced in pain and immediately released my neck. I landed roughly on the ground and crawled to safety with what little strength I had left in my body.

"I may die by the result of your endless greed and thirst for power." She coughed weakly. "I may even be forever damned with the forsaken ones. BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER!" She yelled with the last of her strength and before he could approach me, she thrashed her hands onto the ground and summoned a spell- a spell that unconfined me from Masskis and placed me in the Mortal Realm to establish a new, safe life. Then he… How could he?

"Ashley!" The word penetrated the barrier between the two realities and I was drawn back into my time. Xavier had his hands wrapped around my shoulders. His eyes were still and filled with concern. "Ashley, what did you see?"

"I… I saw my mother…" I stuttered. "I remember now… She sacrificed herself for me…."

Xavier's eyes glanced down as if he had already known what I had witnessed. My breath had altered into short, dry gasps and water began to intrude my eyes.

"I'm so sorry… I would have explained it earlier but I wanted to know if you could remember on your own." His eyes connected with mine, so calm, so soothing.

"I remember how she had refused his influence upon me. He treated my mother and me like unworthy vermin. Nevertheless, he gave me remarkable powers in hopes that one day I would side him by his throne. However, her mother had a different plan. She had decided that we had earned our way back home. When my mother tried to convince him to relinquish me, he became hostile. Even though I tried so hard to protect her, he was more than I could handle on my own. I was repossessed of my privilege to have wings and power. She on the other hand would see to my survival even if it meant losing her own life. She managed to assemble a transportation spell to the earth realm with her final burst of energy. He was so infuriated by this that he took his sword and…"

The words were washed away with the rivers that shrouded my face. I collapsed with my legs curled tightly underneath me and my face obscured deep within my hands. Somehow I had hoped to mask the guilt; the guilt of knowing it was my fault. I was too weak and there was nothing I could do to save her. In the midst of my breakdown, a comforting arm wrapped gently around my shoulder. As if he had read my mind, he said, "Ashley, there was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened that day; it's not your fault."

Even after his encouraging words, my blood had already begun to boil and my fist gripped fiercely into the soft dirt. The heat growing inside me was rising to a more intense level by the second. An unfulfilling rage had commenced a formation deep within my mind that I had never before witnessed.

"No… There is something I can do…" I muttered through my teeth. "I will avenge my mother's death. I will destroy… my … father."


	3. No This Can't Be You're Dead

Chapter 1 "No…no this can't be… you're dead…"

It was dark, so dark for the longest time. Slowly I opened my eyes to realize I was still alone. My hands pressed the ground, pushing me up on my knees. I saw the dried blood that had dripped down my neck and onto the leaves. I ran my fingers around the side of my neck to see if the mark had stayed. Of course, it did not, but the feeling remained. My sudden change in my awareness to the world around me caught my attention. All my senses had heightened and my strength had increased. This feeling… what is it? What's happening to me? My heart was racing; I felt so… inhuman. There was this thirst tearing away at me, the thirst for blood.

Where is he? I could smell fear in the air. The feeling was growing rapidly; I had to move immediately. I dived face first into to leaves. Just then, Xavier came bursting through the wall, hitting the tree from where I had just been standing. The force of the impact appeared to have knocked him unconscious. His head fell limply in front of him as he sat at the foot of the tree. The wooden doors behind me smacked into the stonewalls. I whipped around, turning my view to see who had done this to Xavier… To see who would suffer my wrath.

A man I had never seen before was mounted at the top of the stairs. He stood as a very tall man, reaching approximately eight feet, and his muscles were highly developed and defined. That skin gave him the appearance that he had been in the dark for ages because it was so pale. His hair struck me as rather unusual; it was a royal blue with slender black streaks. Rising above the back of his neck, it lowered down past his chin. The sides flared out slightly, giving the affect of layers. Those eyes… they seemed as if they had a white background with a black mist twirling inside then giving the effect of a snow globe.

A black cloak was draped around his shoulders, transforming into that same shadowy mist. It trailed behind him, attaching itself like night to the sky. A long staff with a small glass ball on top was grasped in his hand. The sphere was covered in black with red clouds revolving in them; almost like Xavier's eyes except for the fact that the ball had lightning illuminating the clouds. I could feel the evil vaporizing off of him. I could sense in him extraordinary powers but I did not fear him.

"What did you do to Xavier?"

I demanded, still positioned on my knees. He glared toward me in surprise, as if he did not see me before. His eyebrows arched down, narrowing in on me. The coldness of his stare was burning away at my eyes.

"Identify yourself stranger." He said firmly.

"My name is Ashley, daughter of Deimos." I called to him. "And you are?"

"Deimos hmm…?" I heard him whisper softly to himself.

"I am Kalima, Emperor of Darkness. My apologies for us meeting on such bad terms… but I must destroy you now."

He glared at me and smiled cruelly, narrowing his eyes even more.

"Prepare for battle…"

With that said, he thrashed his scepter towards me, sending a bolt of lightning in my direction. I sprung off the ground like an animal, leaping into the branch above. The bolt hit the tree just afterwards, leaving an indention as well as a burn mark. I have to wake Xavier; he is too vulnerable down there. I jumped to the next tree, just missing another bolt. Xavier sat below me, still unaware of the happenings. A loud crack caught my attention. Oh, no… the branch is breaking. Before I could move, it collapsed underneath me. The leaves floated back down, landing on me gently. I pulled myself up quickly, springing off the ground yet again. Xavier flopped around lifelessly as I yanked him out of harms way. Another cracking sound echoed through the forest. I propped his back up against a tree trunk. Cruel laughter bellowed from Kalima.

"Come on Xavier… Wake up!" I pleaded desperately, shaking his shoulders. He groaned, probably in pain, and mumbling something. It slowly but surely became clearer.

"No… no this can't be… you're dead…"

Dead…? What does he mean?

"Xavier" I shook his shoulders again. "Who's dead?"

"Brother… Why?" His head swayed side to side as if he were struggling.

"What is he talking about?" I thought aloud.

"It amazes me how much one can go insane after killing his own brother."

That voice…. I turned around to see Kalima hovering over me. He smirked at me, pressing his scepter into the ground.

"What do you mean 'killed his brother'?" I asked while slowly rising.

"I will gladly show you… if you touch the sphere." He said nudging the ball in my direction. I probably shouldn't trust him but I wanted to know. His eyes stared deep into mine, sharing the same feeling as Xavier's. Sighing heavily, I placed my hand atop of the ball. The lightning inside surged out of the glass and wrapped around my hand, tying me to the ball. The electricity prickled through every nerve in my body in short but speedy impulses.

Everything began blinking in front of me in rapid white flashes. It flashed a few more times before becoming a solid image.

Whimpering could be heard in the background. Still the same dark and gloomy place as before, I saw Xavier kneeled down on the ground and hold kalima in his arms.

"You can't do this to me… not now," Xavier begged. Kalima seemed so different; he was not as pale and his eyes were normal. Cuts and gashes were scattered across every part of his body. I figured it was from a battle of some sort. I could see his skin moving from underneath. Something was changing him. Kalima arched his chest forward and screamed in agony. His ribs began to crack loudly, breaking apart and rebuilding. Talons tore through his fingers, growing many inches long. Xavier had let go of him and continued to back away. Kalima was on his hands and knees now, digging his newly grown claws into the ground. A single dark blue wing ripped out of his back, followed by the next. Fresh blood oozed down the sides of his chest and back. Large, sharp fangs curled over the edges of his lips. He let out an earth-rumbling growl. The red glow in his eyes shared the same cold stare he had now. In a full gallop, Kalima's new form began to charge at Xavier.

"I cannot allow you to roam this land anymore!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. He pulled his arms up horizontally next to him, looking to the skies. Thrashing his hands deep into the dirt, he screamed in fury as the ground began to crack. A blinding blue light ruptured through the ground, running in a long strand towards Kalima. The force of this blue energy lifted him off the ground and tossed him across the terrain. Xavier stood up slowly, panting heavily. Perspiration caked his face and his hair was muddled. He walked over to his brother, blood still saturating his hands. Kneeling by his side, he watched as he gradually transformed back.

"I'm sorry, brother… I had no choice." He whispered somberly. His brother slowly turned his head to face him one last time.

"Take this… may you always remember me… for who I was." Kalima handed him this small ball looking exactly like Kalima's eye now. Xavier grasped it tightly in his palm and stood back on his feet. His brother tensed once more then slowly faded into the depths of the lost souls. Xavier looked down at the ball in his hand and squeezed tightly as wet tears rolled down his pale skin. After a few more flashes, I was back at the forest. The lightning released my hand and I removed it quickly, glancing back at the emperor.

"You see… He never finished me." Kalima said stepping towards me. "I kept my sins and soul but died that night an unclean death." He smirked and looked around the forest. "This forest gave me a second chance, Deimos helped also."

He held his scepter in front of him, glancing at it with that same smile.

"This scepter holds all my power… if something happens to it, I will die."

I thought I could destroy him if I ruined it but the edges were so sharp; it sliced my hand wide open. I cradled my hand at my chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This ball also holds Xavier's powers. Destroy it… and you destroy him."

I glared at him in both astonishment and fury. How could he obtain such a thing?

"How did you get that?" I demanded.

He snickered softly to himself. "Your father… he wanted to give me _some _power over my brother. However, this is not about power this goes deeper than that. This is about revenge."

"Curse you father… you will be the death of me yet." I whispered to myself.

He glanced back at me, placing his hand on the ball. The clouds began to swirl and disperse from the middle. A small creature flew through the clouds, swimming through the black mist. Those wings look identical to Xavier's. It flew close to the sides, ramming its head into the glass wall and making a clinking noise.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked me still grinning. I shook my head no.

"This is Xavier… his 'true' form."

I moved closer to watch the demonic creature. He stretched his mouth open wide and snapped at the very sight of me. I jumped back and looked at kalima, still confused.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

Looking back at the ball, he rubbed his hand on its smooth surface.

"I was thinking about releasing him and introducing him to his inner demon.

"No! You can't do that!" I screamed.

"Oh really now? I think I might just do so."

He placed his hand on the ball and began chanting a spell, the spell to release the demon.

"Stop it!" I yelled uselessly.

He glanced up as a look of horror filled his face and his chanting had ceased. Did he listen to me? No… it was something else. His head pulled back down to see a hand extending straight through his chest. Within that hand was his heart; tainted black with his impure darkness and hatred for all. The arm retracted quickly, causing kalima to fall to his knees. There stood Xavier with a stern expression on his face and lightning in his eyes. Kalima was still grasping the wound and managed to gasp "Why brother?"

"I never want to be who I was… who he made me. I appreciate you saving me from myself." Xavier grasped the heart tightly, bursting it in his hands. Kalima fell head first onto the ground. "I regretted killing you the first time, but I do not regret doing it again." He glared at his brother with such hate. I had become familiar with that look through my father. It had always lingered in his eyes whenever he spoke to mother of me. However, I knew my father was like that; he was evil. Xavier on the other hand was not. What had happened between them, I still could not understand.

Xavier shook the no longer beating heart from his trembling hand. Steady streams poured from his agonized eyes. He had done a dirty deed a man could not bear to do once, nonetheless a second time. By the time I had decided to do something, the lightning had calmed and the clouds began to swirl again, reverting to normal. His eyes pulled themselves towards Kalima's lifeless body. Kneeling down, he turned his brother around and cradled him next to his chest. I crouched down alongside him and placed my arm around his shoulder.

"You loved him… didn't you?" I said softly. He only nodded, biting his lower lip. Kalima's skin had turned so pale, it almost looked white and his lips had turned lavender, a sign that he had finally moved on. Xavier glided his fingers across his brother forehead, moving the dark blue hair from his colorless face "Why did you let him trick you?" Xavier stuttered, sounding more hurt than angry. "Why did you have to protect me that night? Why?

You were so blind as not to see I was trying to protect you. That is what brothers are for but instead… I've done this. I have failed as your brother."

Tears dripped from Xavier's cheeks and on to Kalima's. With each drop that fell, his skin began to glow. His natural flesh tone spread across his face and extended down his body. We gawked in amazement as it were some kind of ironic miracle and to Xavier it was. Kalima's finger began to move and his eyes fluttered open. They were normal, midnight blue jewels that glistened in tears.

His hand trembled to Xavier's, grabbing it lightly. A sincere smile slowly crossed his face.

"Is that… really you?" Xavier stammered.

"Its been a while… 75 years was it?"

"Kalima, I'm… "

"Theres no need to apologize. I heard you and I know what you did was appropriate for the situation. I made the mistake of attacking that creature alone. Also for making that deal hoping for eternal life. I realize now that nothing is eternal except the love you have for others. All I wanted to do was to protect you as well. This is what I deserve, not you. I was reckless but you… you still have someone you need to defend," His eyes met with mine then went back to Xavier's. "Don't let anyone take her away from you." His eyes tightened and glanced painfully at Xavier. "I'm sorry… but I must go. My place is no longer here. I only wanted you to know I will always be the brother I once was."

Xavier's arm held his brother firmly. He was attempting to hold back the tears but the feeling of failure was overpowering. "No… no… I'm not letting you go again…" Xavier stated solemnly. Kalima forced a smile and in a raspy voice said "Don't worry… a better life awaits me there."

"Please, don't go." His voice sounding so weak and frail behind his foggy eyes.

"I'll always be here… in your heart." He said, now in tears as well. His hand wrapped around the rim of Xavier's coat. "Good-bye… brother…" His eyes gradually shut and once again, he slipped away as a freed soul. He pulled his brother for the final time and then placed him back onto the dead leaves. Backing away unhurriedly, he arose and stared into the betraying forest. All the centuries of conflict and lost seemed to show now more than before. "We should leave." He said firmly, holding back more tears. He grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. He did not say a word but I didn't blame him. He placed his hand lightly on my back. "Come on, I know a place where we can rest." And with that, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the depths of the Forsaken Forest.


	4. Your're Mine Now

Chapter 1"You're mine now…"

I kicked the rocks impatiently with my black and red flamed Converses. A strong gust of wind caused the dirt to arise, burning my eyes. I glimpsed at the cliff to see Xavier gazing off into the distance. His trench coat swayed rhythmically with the breeze.

"Are you ready yet?" I said taking a step towards him. He stood silent for another thirty seconds then made a hand gesture beckoning me to come here.

I strolled towards the rim of the cliff, glancing at the stern look on his face.

"His temple should be… that one over there." He said pointing to a large, primeval temple off in the background. "We'll have to walk around the Eternal Ravine and through the Forsakened Forest. It will take a while but I'll make sure you get there safely."

I smacked my fist into my other open palm and nodded. "Alright then, lets go."

* * *

We had been walking for almost an hour when I noticed there was concrete under my feet. It was a road, dried and cracking away with time. It was mostly hidden under a thin layer of dirt. Small buildings fell apart at the road's edge.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"If I'm correct, this is where the Goddess of Destruction once lived."

"I can tell… Where is she now?"

"Some say she was forsakened to return because she abused her power and interfered with the earth realm."

"Is that bad?"

"It is forbidden to toy with other realms." I turned to him, glaring with a puzzled expression on my face. Finally, he noticed me and had to ask "What?!"

"If it's forbidden, then how did you get me?" He looked away for a second, and then turned back sighing deeply.

"Well, when you left, I was waiting for you to return to the age you were when lived here so that I could bring you back home."

"I thought I was older?"

"Time and aging are different here. It moves slower." Everything went silent except for the wind rustling through the empty, beige buildings. Occasionally, something could be heard scurrying across the concrete. Xavier finally looked at me.

"So… what do you remember about your mother?"

Surprised by his question, I took a deep breath and prepared to answer.

"Well, my mother's name was Abigale. She was a mix between a goddess and a demon. Her mother, Aerothine, was a goddess of flight. She had long, golden hair, so smooth and silky, it came down close to her waist. The white wings my mother had came from her. Their size was so massive; the wings themselves could overpower any demon. Her eyes resembled marbles that glowed in the light. Such a pale yet seemingly vibrant blue.

You see, in the realm she came from, the light realm, cross breeding was frowned upon. So when they discovered that she was having a relationship with a demon from the Chaos realm, they grew violent. They didn't want conflict to start with the other realms. When she found out she was pregnant with my mother, she had no choice but to have the child and leave her in the care of her father. So my mother was abandoned here where she meet my father and so on…"

When I turned to him, he had a look of astonishment on his face. I guess he didn't think I would remember that much.

"Well… then why is your father so evil?" He finally managed to ask.

"His father is Sathony himself and his mother is the Mistress of Shadow. She's made of pure wickedness. It doesn't mix." I sighed.

I noticed a dirt road dispersing from the main street. It curved up a hill to a deserted temple. It must be from the Goddess of Destruction. Red eyes glowed from the darkness around the temple. Solider demons crawled from inside the temple. Only five stood at the entrance, forming a fence at the stairs. They stared coldly at Xavier and me. Their crimson and gray structured wings heaved up and down with their heavy breathing. Xavier failed to notice so I had to ask.

"Umm… Xavier? Why are they looking at us like that?" He abruptly turned to the temple not seeming surprised.

"Damn… I knew they would come."

He grabbed my arm while continuing to glare at them. "We have to get out of here." He mumbled starting to pull me. Before we turned around, a massive figure landed beside us, trembling the ground. With one hand planted on the cracked concrete and the other knee kneeling on the floor, he slowly hoisted his head up into our direction. His gigantic mahogany wings were extended straight up in the air. Gently his wings glided back down and rested on his shoulders. He arose with such power, which was defined by the complexity of his muscles. Sort of a gray lavender mixed flesh tone covered his enormous size, which towered over the both of us. Enough to make any normal human weak in the knees, but I was no normal human being.

"I represent Deimos," he said in a low almost growling tone.

"My father…" I whispered.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

I looked at Xavier and snickered. "I don't think so." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"You dare question my capabilities." He shot back.

"You are nothing more than my fathers secretary. His little puppet that runs around following his every whim. You can't even think for yourself."

"How dare you provoke me you pathetic mortal." He snarled revealing his long, white fangs. He jolted towards me forcing me to the ground. His hand was held high then lunged directly through my collarbone. He pressed his claws deeper, scraping the bone and punctured my lungs.

"You have been careless young one… Now you must pay the price!"

I closed my eyes tightly expecting to feel his claws ripping through my flesh but when I opened them again, he was distracted by something else. Xavier had jumped on his back and was biting the back of his throat. Blood began to drip from around his neck and onto my already cherry red shirt.

The demon flung into the air thrashing wildly, trying to remove Xavier. Eventually, he grabbed the back of his coat and threw him over his shoulder. Xavier hit hard but that didn't slow him down. He wiped the blood dripping from his mouth and pressed his foot into the dirt, pushing himself forward. He screamed in anger while charging towards him, tackling him around the waist. He sat upright on his chest and punched him in the jaw, splattering blood everywhere. The demon only chuckled quietly then slowly he got louder and louder.

"You cannot kill me." He cackled.

"Maybe not… but I can take away your most cherished possession." Xavier grabbed the top of his wings and with one forceful yank, tore the wings from his back, causing a sickening crack. He screeched in pain as the blood formed a puddle behind his shoulders. Xavier stood up off him and walked away with blood still dripping from his fingertips.

I was still lying on the ground grasping the gapping wound on my collarbone. Blood oozed between my fingers and all over my clothes. I started to cough up blood repeatedly.

"He might have pierced through one of your lungs." Xavier said kneeling next to me.

"Isn't that bad?" I cracked, still gasping for air.

"Well… in a way but you have been through a lot worse." He grabbed my free hand and helped me to my feet. I stood unsteadily for a few moments, regaining my balance. I spit the excess blood from my mouth into the dirt.

I glimpsed at Xavier to see him licking the blood gently from his fingertips. It caught me off guard but didn't seem to bother me. He walked in front of me and pulled my hand from my chest.

"Good, you aren't completely human anymore." He smiled letting my hand go.

"What?!" I placed my hand on the holes in my shoulder and realized they had already sealed up. "What the…? How did that happen?"

"It's a sign your powers are returning." He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. When I turned to him, my focus had switched to the demons in the background. They had deserted their posts at the entrance and were charging at us.

"Crap… Ashley go, go, go!" He screamed pushing me forward and moving in a full sprint.

Our shoes clicked and scuffed on the firm concrete road. We could hear their claws scratching the pavement and the muffled growling.

"Oh, no." I gasped. A drop off spread out in front of us. "That's the Eternal Ravine." I was ahead of Xavier, so I got there first. I situated myself at the edge of the cliff and gazed downward. It earned its name. The brown sides of the cliff blended into the darkness. The opposite end was indistinguishable because the fog was so thick. I could only stare in awe for so long until I realized the predicament we were in.

Xavier stumbled up behind me but still about twenty feet away. He pressed his hands on his knees, breathing hastily.

"What are we going to do?" I said looking around nervously. Nearer and nearer they drew, I knew our options were limited.

"We don't have a choice." He sighed. He straightened up and began sprinting in my direction.

"What are you doing?" I demanded but he didn't stop.

He picked up his pace and snatched me around the waist, knocking me over the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes tightly and screamed silently. I expected to feel myself falling into oblivion, but instead I heard a steady flapping sound coming from above me. I opened my eyes and noticed the world slowly moving beneath me.

"But… how?" I gazed up at Xavier, still holding me around the waist.

He had wings also; but they were different. They had a black bone structure with thin scarlet skin linking them. Spikes made from bone were positioned on the top corners along with dark red and black-rimmed flames overwhelmed them. They were thicker and wider on the outer parts than where they protruded from the back. An extensive piece of the black bone hung down farther than the rest, almost to his knees. The rest followed going up gradually each time. The skin connected to the bone in a curved almost burned patterned.

He didn't perceive the appearance on my face, the look of mystification and astonishment. He was too focused on flying, so determined to get me there safely. I glanced ahead of us and distinguished the other side finally appearing through the haze. He slowed down and hovered above the ground for a second before landing. I stumbled onto the ground, almost losing my balance and falling over. I spun around to witness Xavier clenching his fists in agony. He refused to look up. His wings fluttered once more sending a gust of wind in my direction, before resting softly on his back. They seemed much more slender while relaxed. Much longer also, going above his head and past his knees.

He lengthened his wings upright and bit-by-bit drew them downward, retracting them into his back. He collapsed to his knees and lodged his hands in the pastures long dead. His back heaved up and down from his rapid panting. Blood began to trickle down his arm in diminutive streams. I ran over to his side and lingered above him, trying to drag him up. He was so frail and lifeless that he merely collapsed for the second time. I hauled him off the ground and flung his arm around my shoulder.

"I will carry you there if I must." He lifted his head slightly and smirked as usual. "Ok then. Now that I know you're alive, enlighten me on why your wings are making you bleed."

He nodded his head vaguely and snickered. His hair was saturated with perspiration, dangling in front of his face in slender clusters. His breathing had calmed down considerably. He almost looked as if he was searching for the words to explain it to me, so that I might comprehend his circumstances.

"These wings… I wasn't born with them" He began explaining. "They… were bestowed upon me… as a gift. My brother… he was changing… he didn't want to be forgotten for who he was. In his commemoration, I received his wings… but not without a price. They are only to be used when necessary and must always remain within my body. It's the reasoning behind why they hurt so severely." He continuously strained to breath properly. I attempted to wipe the blood from his forearms; nevertheless, he swatted me away, denying my assistance once again. He attempted to stand upright, wobbling on his axis.

"I'm fine… really," he stated trying to encourage me. He jerked his shoulders back, straightening his trench coat. He glanced around anxiously while pulling his coat back together.

"We should get going before more come." He hurriedly wandered away before I had a chance to object. Why wont he rest up first; He's so harsh on himself. Hesitantly, I trailed up behind him, traveling into the unknown.

* * *

A gentle breeze rushed silently by, waving my rich burgundy hair against the back of my neck. We had been walking wordlessly for hours I think, or was it days. I didn't know anymore; I had lost track the moment I arrived here. The utter silence was killing me. I had to say something, anything to break it. The only thing I managed to come up with was "Where are we?" He glanced at me momentarily then pointed to a thicket of trees that lay densely scattered before us.

"The Forsaken Forest?" I asked even though I knew it was.

"That is correct," he said almost emotionlessly. Out of curiosity, I had to ask.

"Why exactly is it called the 'Forsaken' forest?"

He pulled his eyes away, gazing sincerely into the forest.

"Many battles were fought here from the other realms colliding with ours." He explained solemnly. "Those who died became confined here. No one wanted them, and they've no other place to roam. Thus, they became acknowledged as The Forsaken."

"Forsaken to wander an eternity, unwanted, unloved… how it must feel." I stated finishing his thought for him. As we drew nearer, I could sense this taunting misery and despair overwhelming my very soul. Piercing screams crowded the atmosphere, extracting me from my body in an instant. There I was, placed in the midst of this bloody battlefield. The angels and demons of other realms tore at each other like ravenous dogs. Even the gods fought to the death, slaughtering every being that crossed their path. Neither air nor ground was safe from their brutal destruction and chaos. Such violence was placed upon them, as if they were not their true forms. Of course they weren't; my father had manipulated them to annihilate anything or anyone they had portrayed. Because, Then again, what IS stronger than a god?

These were the wars of ages past. The wars I intended on preventing in the future. I began to feel the ground beneath me once again. The vision had faded and I had returned to my original body. I did not realize that I had collapsed to the ground. Pain shot through my knees as I attempted to move. I fumbled around in the dirt before finding my way back on my feet. I glimpsed at my surroundings dazedly, searching for my sense of stability. Xavier strolled up behind me, placing a solitary hand on my shoulder. He glanced at me then to darkened forest.

"You can feel it too." He spoke softly still staring deeply into the woods. "No… I sensed more than that. I saw it; every disturbing image of its happenings haunts my thoughts."

I focused in attentively to the forest; absorbing every detail and fragment of its being. I endured every emotion, every want and need of these Forsaken. Their voices echoed in my head, calling out to me. No… not me, they wanted someone else they couldn't reach. They beckoned for them to join. Join their impure misfortunes and repentance. Someone in the depths of this forsakened place awaited our arrival, not us but him. Xavier was wanted… no, hunted.

"He knows were coming." I declared, not breaking my concentration from their callings.

"Who knows?" he asked sounding confused and surprised at the same time. I refused to answer; they didn't want me to. Instead, I sauntered into the entrance of the condemned forest. I felt compelled to continue. I knew at once they were controlling me, using me to get him. But alas, I could not resist. Just as they had desired, he began to chase after me. I wanted to warn him, tell him to retreat and hide from their cries and save himself. However, the thoughts never found their way into words. I could hear Xavier's voice begging me to wait for him. His boots crunched in the dead leaves behind me. I suddenly realized I had begun darting through the thicket, dodging the dense trees. Everything blurred and all sound ceased to exist. It felt like I was being pulled through a warp tunnel.

My feet dug into the dirt, rustling dead leaves and arising them into the air. One leg rested ahead of the other as I stared at the large stone temple. However, it was not just any temple, it was "The" temple. The one that has been calling him, waiting for him to arrive… and he has. Such detailed stone carvings were placed within the wall. Long dark gray columns stretched to the floor along with double wooden doors with ancient inscriptions etched into its frame. So much beauty on the exterior, but within it, I could sense only peril. I didn't like this place anymore; it emitted so many horrible vibes. They were so powerful; it made me sick to my stomach just to think of it.

Xavier rushed up behind me, stopping short of where I stood. He gaped in amazement at the temple as he slowly strolled towards the stairs. I could not allow him to fall victim to their trap; I had to forewarn him somehow.

I forced myself to break away from their spell. I ran to his side, grabbing his hand and tugging him backwards. He spun around and glared at me, stunned by my doings.

"I can't let you go in there." I demanded.

"Ashley, I must. It calls to me."

That's what I had feared; he can feel it too. "Can't I at least go with you?" I began to plead.

He looked to the ground, shaking his head, and turned so he was facing me. "I… I can't. What if something dangerous is inside? What if something bad happens?"

"Then I want to be there to protect you also."

He glided his fingers through my hair gently, trying hard to keep a smile. I could see he was concerned but so was I. "Please understand. I want to go alone."

"But…" Before I could finish protesting, he had drawn me close into a deep, affectionate kiss. I was too shocked to do anything other than embrace it. He pulled away slowly, rubbing his fingers gently along my jaw line.

"Now wait here." Still too shocked to speak, I only nodded my head in agreement. He smiled warmly as he headed to the entrance of the unknown lair. Vanishing through the wooden doors, I was left alone.

I paced back and forth in the dried leaves awaiting his return. I noticed how quiet it was, unnaturally quiet. The wind had died down the moment he entered. I felt an otherworldly presence approaching. So close but it made no sound in the many leaves that litter the forest floor. I knew I was not alone anymore. I swirled around almost immediately to catch a glimpse of the intruder. There she stood with one hand placed on hip and her violet hair swaying in the non-existent breeze. I could see straight through her as if she were a ghost. She wore a black corset with a cherry red stripe on each side and a blood red skirt that rose mid-thigh on one side and wavered down to the floor on the other. In addition, black high heel boots rested below her knees. Then I saw them; those wings. I knew precisely who it was but I could not understand how.

She walked towards me slowly while grinning maliciously. Her mauve glossed lips spread apart revealing her sharp white canines. I stammered backwards trying to speak but the words caught in my throat.

"You… You're…" I stuttered. I didn't take notice to the trees behind me and smacked my back roughly into one. I flinched in pain. When I reopened my eyes, she stood but an arms length away.

"What's wrong dear? Do you not recognize yourself when you see it?" She ran her long red nails under my chin, tilting my head back. They dug into my flesh, ripping away at the layers of skin.

"What do you want from me?" I snarled. She chuckled slightly not removing her hand from my chin.

"My dear, I simply ask that you accept me back into your heart." She wrapped her fingers around my chin, shoving them vigorously into my cheeks. I jerked violently from her grasp, growling softly.

"Still so feisty I see. I think a deal is in order here."

"I don't wanna make a deal with you, you backstabbing no good son of a…" she pulled her hand back and slapped me sternly across the face. I spit the blood from my mouth onto the ground, while glaring at her furiously.

"Now that's not very nice is it?" She mocked, pretending to sound hurt by my words. "Listen, my proposal is… you let me back into your soul and in return… Xavier's life will be spared." I straightened myself up, ready to pounce on her and tear her limb from limb.

"You leave Xavier out of this!" I screamed without even realizing it.

"Ahh… so you _do_ like him."

I turned my gaze away from her, avoiding her eyes. Of course she knows how I feel, she feels it too; but she's too cold and demented by her father to know how to express it.

"So… Do we have a deal?" She smiled evilly, feeling proud of herself. I hesitated for a moment but, then again, I had no choice. When I looked at her, I could tell she already knew what my answer was.

"You're sick, you know that."

She snickered and altered her expression to make it seem as if she were confused. "What ever do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for you… mother wouldn't have died that night. You had every bit of power in you to save her but instead you let him kill her. You just wanted to see the bloodshed you bloodthirsty bastard!" I fell to my knees, letting the hot tears stream down my face.

"You would do anything to get him back wouldn't you?" She remarked. I couldn't answer; I did not want her to think I was desperate. "To make you feel like you've done something right by freeing this hellhole from his will. You know just the mere thought of you tearing away at his flesh brings chills to your spine."

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right.

She kneeled down next to me, looking serious for once.

"Ashley… Let me be your strength, your motivation. Let me help you achieve this goal." I turned my head so that I was facing hers.

"Will you promise not to harm Xavier?"

"I cannot say for certain." She slowly began to arise.

"Promise me!" I screamed, jumping up and grabbing her around the throat tightly, pinning her to a tree trunk.

"I promise." She gasped while flailing helplessly in the air.

"Can I trust you?" I demanded squeezing tighter.

"If you can't trust yourself than who can you?" She choked. I released her neck, dropping her into the leaves below. She stood up quickly and dusted the debris from her clothes.

I turned away from her and began to walk back to the temple. She rushed up behind me and gripped my shoulders firmly.

"You're mine now." She whispered in my ear. Her teeth felt like razors as she jabbed them forcefully into my neck. I moaned in agony as I felt every segment of her existence being absorbed into my body. Warm blood began to trickle down my chest. My sight was fading and my consciousness was slipping as my eyes slowly closed.

She stopped abruptly, releasing my shoulders and dropping my lifeless body to the ground. I felt her icy breath brush against the back of my neck.

"All mine…" She spoke softly in my ear one last time before departing. Her laughter echoed around me until I slipped away into an uncontrollable slumber.


	5. Who Are You?

Chapter 1

"Who are you?"

The light through the trees had darkened from a pastel orange to a blood red overcast. It seemed as if we were approaching nightfall but I had come to know this place to have neither day nor night. As we walked, the trees began to disperse and a clearing evolved from the thicket. The tree line ended and we wandered onto the grimy stone ledge. Xavier and I settled ourselves amongst the rocks edge.

In the distant sky, there was an orange orb burying itself into the vast plains. It glowed dimly and shared similar characteristics to the sun.

"This happens every few hundred years." Xavier said in a low tone. "This place envies the mortal realm and does what it can to mock it. When that sun sets, this world will be become black and rich with hate. The creatures below will tear each other apart and their blood will taint the soil. This darkness does something to them and leaves them sick and bloodthirsty. Thus, this day earns the name 'Blood Harvest'. Your father created this day in his honor. He uses it to harvest their blood and scatter it about the temple." He glanced down at the plains where demons both small and large had gathered eagerly by the sunset to witness its marvel. "They were brainwashed to believe that this was some kind of holiday." He sighed.

I swung my legs over the edge and gripped the ridge in my palm. "What will happen to us during this time?" I asked quietly. He looked down for a moment, then to the forestry.

"We may have to remain here till all has returned to normal. It would be too dangerous to wander around."

I nodded and stared back at the sun as it hid behind the landscape. Darker and dimmer it grew until the sky shone a dark mahogany. Xavier stared blankly into the distance as well. Little emotion was visible on his face but I could read from his eyes that a lot was on his mind. I wanted to ask if he was going to be all right but the words remained in my thoughts.

I realized that I had not told him about my encounter earlier. A faint voice in the depths of my mind told me he should not know; that he would only worry and become over protective and I didn't want that. I felt as if I was beginning to lose grip on who I was, as if I were becoming someone else. There was this hidden desire to watch this gory occurrence but I managed to fight it away.

I glanced back at Xavier and smiled uncomfortably. Without breaking his concentration, his hand shuffled through the dirt and slipped around my hand tightly. The warmth from his skin was soothing enough to relax me; it no longer burned nor did it retaliate when I touched him.

"I won't let anything happen to you… I promise." He stated sincerely. Finally, his gaze had returned to mine. It was obvious that he was trying to remain serious, but I still believe he should try to smile every once in a while.

"I know you will and I trust you, just… don't worry for me too much okay?" I placed my head against his shoulder and watched the last bit of sun begin to fade over the horizon. As this darkened and blurred, I had lost track of whether it was the Blood Harvest or I. My eyelids began to feel heavy and as I peered up at Xavier, I heard myself ask, "What were the odds of this occurring while I'm here?" He looked down at me then to the dark cosmic sky.

"I believe this is Deimos' welcome home gift to you…"

The remainder of my sight had died away and the rest was lost within the darkness. In this infinite obscurity within my dreams, I heard a voice calling my name. I could only cry out helplessly in the abyss. "Who are you?"


	6. These Are The Dream Children Fear To See

Chapter 1

"These are the dreams children fear to see"

My voice seemed to echo in the endless void. I searched for something to convince me that I had not fallen into a coma but there were no signs of reality. Everything lay still and I realized that once again I was alone.

"I hope I'm only asleep." I thought aloud. Since it was too dark to see anything, I decided to stroll about and find a way out of this black hole.

My converse scuffed on the smooth but seemingly non-existent ground beneath. The sound carried for possibly miles indicating that there were no obstacles to absorb the waves.

As I walked, a sickening feeling grew inside me so immensely that it caused me to fall to my knees. My arms wrapped around my stomach as I began to sense my muscles tensing painfully. It only seemed to intensify with every move I made. Then there was that craving and again it lingered on my tongue. "This thirst… what is it?" Unknowing to myself, I had spoken aloud and I never expected a response.

"That, my love, is your natural thirst for blood." A voice from behind me snickered. I heard their heels clicking on the floor behind me. Glaring out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her as she waltzed in front of me.

"Ashley… What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"Honey, I'm always here… You let me in, remember?" She stood five feet away; then made an about face and grinned. Her skirt swiped across her legs along with her hip cocked to one side. She crouched down in front of me and frowned. "Awe… What ever will we do with you?" She said sarcastically.

"I'll be fine…"

"My dear, in this condition, no you won't. It will only continue to grow and if you refuse to feed… You will die." A smirk spread widely across her face. A look of shock covered my face but it soon turned to rage.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled trying to jump towards her. The pain soon brought me back to me knees.

"Calm down, I'm only revealing you to your true desires."

"This is not who I am! I don't want this!"

She chuckled softly and moved close to me to where I could feel her icy breath against my cheeks. "Oh really? Then how is it when first you heard of the Blood Harvest that you were tempted to witness every moment of them ripping each other's flesh from their bones?" She alleged proudly while rising and acrossing the darkness. About three feet from me with her back turned, she continued to prove me wrong. "And also that day Xavier licked the blood from his fingers, that you envied him. You see, he accepts who he is but you do not. You must learn to obey your thirst and drink." She spun around and glanced at me with a devilish grin. "Or do you need some help?"

The frailness that had come with deprivation of being unable to drink had left me speechless and unable to move. Helplessly curled on the ground, awaiting the unexpected. Ashley turned around and placed her hand on her hips. We watched as a shadowy figure emerged from the abyss. He smiled and as soon as I made contact with his yellow eyes, I knew what terror I was facing.

"Father…?" I gasped.

He marched aside Ashley as she latched onto his bicep. In one hand, he held a silver cup with ancient languages inscribed on the sides with red, oval gems similar to rubies around the top. His fingers wrapped around its slender handle.

"My dear, why do you fight it so?" Deimos said in a deep voice.

I growled faintly, seeing as I couldn't speak. He took a few steps towards me, leaving Ashley behind. By this time, I was almost lying on the ground in the fetal position. However, he knelt down next to me and nudged the cup in my direction. I glimpsed at him weakly. His fiery red hair lay to one side of his face. Those yellow and black portals somehow immersed all my emotions and pain away.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked breathlessly.

He smirked. "Because you are my daughter…"

Hesitantly, I snatched the silver glass and stared deeply into its dark red contents. The aroma or fresh blood made my mouth water. I tilted the glass on the rim of my lips and slowly drank. The power began returning, slowly at first then more rapidly. It tasted so refreshing to my reluctant body, but I was too stubborn to admit it. I pulled the glass away and placed it roughly on the ground. I had consumed so much that it had left me breathless.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" Deimos said.

I only turned my head slowly and glared at him scornfully. He chuckled and arose to his feet.

"It was made from the finest demons blood. Don't you like it?" He began to pace back and forth in front of me. Digging my hand into the black earth, I continued to remain silent about the hatred that had begun to build.

"I gathered it myself from the Blood Harvest. Do you know what is so special about demons blood? It just so happens that it is highly poisonous and highly deadly…" The grin on his face had spread from ear to ear revealing his signature canines.

"So you're going to kill me?" I panted gritting my teeth.

"Not quite. You would have died instantly were you not of our kind. I was just trying to revive you enough to ask you a favor."

"What?" I snarled.

He stopped and turned his head towards me. "I want you to rejoin me and rule by my side. As we did a long time before."

I glared at him in disbelief. After everything he put me through, he asks me this? Locking eyes with his, I arose as the anger continued to rise.

"I would… never fall a slave to aiding your continuous wave of treachery in which you sacrifice innocent souls." The anger spoke for me as I rose to me feet with my fists clenched tightly. "I have dedicated my life to taking yours… and I won't turn back now."

Deimos glanced down and nodded. "If you insist…" He said softly.

Without realization, I was charging at him at full speed. He only smiled at me maliciously with his hand extended in front of him as if he intended on stopping me. Then I noticed Ashley vaporize in place of him with her arm in the same position. By now, I was too close to stop. Her hand swung to the side and recoiled back, gripping me tightly around the neck. Her red nails punctured my pale skin. Digging deeper, she lifted me off the ground.

"You will not harm my father." She growled harshly.

"He's mine too…" I choked.

She yelled furiously and hurled me sideways, smashing into the black earth. Lying on my side, I pushed myself halfway up and glared at her wrathfully. As I wiped the blood from my lip, I could hear her heels clicking once again towards me. She hovered over me, smiling no more but now with eyebrows arched downward and teeth grinding together, same as me.

"These are the dreams that children fear to see." She mumbled.

One quick thrust of her foot and she had jabbed her heel through my hand. The red liquid oozed over my hand steadily. I whimpered in pain from the plastic heel cracking my bones. Spinning it deeper, it scraped against the dark earth spilling a fresh crimson color across its darkness. Laughter bellowed from her small body.

"This may be a fearful dream, but remember… this is my dream." I whispered softly.

I grabbed her heel and yanked it from my hand. The force was so much as to swing her onto her back. Without skipping a beat, I pounced on top of her and pinned her arms onto the ground. I panted unevenly while she only giggled anxiously.

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"You finally have me but what will you do now… bite me?"

I shook my head. "No… I won't"

She snickered louder. "But you want to don't you?"

I remained silent.

"Don't you?!" She screamed.

I had lost all state of mind and before I reassembled myself, I felt my head moving downward and the feel of warm flesh on my lips. The muscles ripped apart at the shoulder where razor like teeth had torn through the skin. Hot blood maneuvered through the ridges of my canines that remained similar to my fathers. Ashley lay helplessly underneath me as I held her arms to the ground. Desperately I needed to stop. Not as much as a need than it was a want. Then again, I wanted nothing more than to continue. The sweet taste tingled on my taste buds as it slipped smoothly down my throat.

I must stop… I thought to myself. Moments later, I yanked my head back with the little tricklets dripping from my mouth to my chin. I backed off her quickly, looking around breathlessly. Too shocked to say anything, I wiped the residue from my lips. Then there was that laughter again. Glancing at her, she pushed herself onto her feet and smiled proudly. The holes in her neck remained and continued to bleed upon her porcelain skin. She had no intension of stopping it, as if she was reminding me of what I had done. She stepped towards me and curled her fingers around the underneath of my chin. Her hand gripping tightly, she pulled my head up, locking her eyes with mine.

"Look at what has become of you." She snapped.

Staring into her eyes revealed streams of blood swirling to the center. It was a feeling of both death and power. Not only was it terrifying to see, but those were my eyes as well. A mirror into my very soul, the darkness that I had let consume me. Now her wickedness runs freely through my veins. We were now as one and I had fallen victim to her plan.

With great force, she continued to grasp my chin and lifted me from the ground.

"I want you to show me your wings." She demanded.

"No…"

"Show them to me!" She exclaimed loudly.

The pressure in my back was intense enough to shatter the bone. I was trying to hold them back but the force was too strong. Bones cracked agonizingly, spreading away from each other to the center and outer sections. Muscles contracted and grew sore from tension. Ultimately, the skin gave way and ruptured, setting them free from their prison.

The black and scarlet feathers were drenched in fresh blood. They lay limp upon my back, synchronizing themselves with my breathing. She smirked halfheartedly.

"So… we do have the same wings." She pointed out.

She released my neck dropping me forcefully to my knees. My wings slid across the ground and enfolded around me. They fluttered a few times, splattering droplets across the floor. She glimpsed down at me.

"Do you know how you got here?" She asked.

I nodded faintly.

"Thought so…" She muttered and began to walk away. She stopped some distance away placing one hand on her side and turning her head to the side.

"You see, as you are new to this world, we didn't expect you to be completely alleged with who you are. We knew your body could not withstand the massive amounts of energy that is released from the Blood Harvest. Thus, your mind was sent into this unconscious state in which we were prepared to meet you in. But what you do not know is that every move you made here was also made with your physical body."

I glared at her in bewilderment and positioned myself eye to eye with her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means… that today you made your first kill." She cackled.

"You better not have caused me to hurt Xavier!" I threatened.

"You still care for that little runt. He is a traitor of his own kind, not exactly lover material." She shook her head, laughing at her own joke.

The anger rose until eventually my hand propelled into her cheek, spinning her sideways. My pointed nails ripped three gashes in her delicate flesh. She rubbed her hand on it gently and glared at me.

"So this is how it's going to be…?" She asked, not intending for a response.

Before she could retaliate back, my wings pushed forward moving me from harms way. They continued to knock me backwards, dodging blows left and right. I was moving so fast that I accidentally stepped on some of the feathers, causing me to tumble onto my back. She hovered over me like a scavenger.

"Who's the better half now?" She said pulling her hand up behind her.

Her nails had tripled in size and sharpness. The flash of those red dagger-like claws coming towards me caused me to close my eyes and await the pain. Instead, I heard her scream. Opening my eyes, I noticed that she had her hands positioned firmly over her ears. She fell to her knees and shook her head from side to side. I scurried away from her and hurriedly pushed myself up. She remained on the ground screaming.

"Shut up!" She hollered to herself. "Ashley! Ashley, wake up!"

I knew that voice; it was Xavier's. He had found me and was trying to awake me. That meant that he was still alive. I felt relieved but at the same time worried. How was I going to get out?

I took a quick survey of to the place and discovered a white light pouring in from above me. This was my chance to escape. After exercising my wings with a few flaps, I pressed of the ground and took flight. Ashley screamed behind me.

"No! You can't leave yet!"

There was no way I would stay imprisoned in a dream. Faster and faster, I jolted towards my exit. The heat from the Chaos realm spread across my face with my approach.

Instantly, I noticed a more rapid flapping noise not coming from me. I glimpsed downwards to witness Ashley frantically trying to catch up with me and she was closing in fast. I tried to move faster but she grasped her hand around my ankle and pulled me over sideways. I regained my balance and kicked her firmly on the top of her head. She slowed down enough for me to get ahead of her again and pass through the light. Once again, I was free and I was alive but was I still me?


	7. And They Call Her Death

Chapter 1

"…And they call her Death…"

A soft breeze blew the hair from my face as I awoke. Light had returned to still dusky landscape and the Blood Harvest was over. Slowly, I pushed myself halfway up to inspect my surroundings. Realizing I was no longer on the cliff but on the grounds in which it overlooked. And now freed from my previous state but awaking to what?

The smell of blood rose strongly in the air, arising my curiosity to look around. A ground no longer made of dirt but of the non-survivors of this preordained battle. Only a few remained whole while others were either torn in half or obliterated entirely. I paused and gawked in horror at the horrendous scene. How much of this did I cause? Still sitting on the ground, I attempted to rotate myself only to retaliate back in pain. Gliding my fingers along my shoulder blades, two tender spots lay adjacent to eachother. This is where my wings had resided. Although the holes were no longer there, the pain continued to linger. Pulling my hand back, I noticed blood had stained my skin. This blood was not that of my own.

"Awe hell…" I whispered to myself.

I glanced around frantically searching for Xavier. There he sat behind me with elbows on his knees and hands cupped around his face. Crawling to his side, I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. With a jolt, he jumped and spun towards me. It took him a moment to recognize me.

"Ashley!" He exclaimed happily while wrapping his arms around me. I returned his greeting and smiled, grateful that he was all right.

"I thought I might have… killed you." I said quietly next to his ear.

He released me from his grip and glanced down. As I attempted to move towards him again, it came to my attention a circle of teeth marks were implanted on his lower neck. I gasped and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Xavier… I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"It's alright." He interrupted. "I know."

"Tell me… What happened?" I asked gravely.

He sighed and stood up, grabbing my hand. "Come on, let's walk."

I rose aside him as we began to walk along the lower section of the Forsaken Forest. He appeared to be avoiding the subject since he was avoiding eye contact with me. Also, constantly rendering a rather grim expression as his hair lay amongst his face.

"Well…" I finally said.

He quickly shook his head and looked back up at me as if he were awakened from a trance. "Oh, sorry. I was just… thinking…" He drifted off.

"Did I really cause all of that?"

"You didn't cause all of it… but a majority of it, yes." He began explaining.

"You were being manipulated by Deimos; I saw it in your eyes when you awoke the first time. You literally did a swan dive over the edge and into the pool of blood and gore below. I had never seen such power in a being as you did at that time. You tore creatures from the sky and ripped limbs from demons like they were nothing more than paper dolls.

"However, when you were too preoccupied to notice, one snatched you from behind and pummeled you into the dirt. I was worried that you might get hurt; so I went to help. But as soon as I walked towards you, you sprung off the ground and pinned me. Therefore leading to my new scar."

He paused for a second to look at me but I refused to look back. I felt bad for what I had done; I did not need to be reminded.

"I believe your wings saved your life," He continued. "They appeared before the Blood Harvest ended and concealed themselves before your awake."

Losing concentration on the conversation, a distraction aroused my senses. The scent of both the fur of an animal and water invaded my nostrils. Odd… there is no water here. That's when I heard it and stopped dead in my tracks. My hand quickly followed with an upward motion to Xavier's chest, halting him as well.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Shush…" I hushed him placing a single finger over my lips. Inching closer to the darkened forest, the cracking of branches and rustling of leaves was heard. Noticing how nothing appeared to be moving about merely drew more confusion. Only as I centered my attention solely on the sounds did something whoosh by in front of me. My reflexes caused me to spring back into Xavier.

"What the hell?" He said even more confused.

Once again, my good old senses pulled him and I onto the ground as two massive wolves emerged through the air. They landed gently as their paws, lifting dirt into the atmosphere. Situated so that they were facing in our direction, they growled faintly at us. I, of course, paid no attention to this. Too mystified to react, only able to study their peculiar appearance.

One stood larger than the other and that one was blacker than night itself. A large bushy tail swayed from side to side as its deep red eyes narrowed in on me as if it were studying me just the same. Next to that one stood the slightly smaller and also slimmer white wolf. Not exactly white, it had a light blue over shadow that coordinated with its teal eyes. As it breathed, the fur almost seemed to ripple away like waves. I felt no danger in their presence, only a calming sensation. However, my thoughts were interrupted by Xavier's actions. He leaped to his feet and ran in front of me.

"Stand back Ashley." He demanded as he prepared himself for an attack.

I grabbed his arm and forced him to my side. "No… wait." I moved towards them cautiously. The black one shifted around anxiously and growled louder.

"Have I… seen you before?"

They straightened up in alertness. "State your name, young one." The white wolf demanded in a feminine and rather polite voice.

"Ashley, daughter of Deimos."

"Deimos!" They wolves quickly gasped and bowed their heads, touching their noses to the ground. "My apologies, your majesty." The black one said in a deep, low tone.

"Majesty?" I repeated, glancing to Xavier for answers. He only shrugged, puzzled as well.

"I am Darkane, wolf of the night. Created from obsidian in the depths of the fieriest volcanoes."

"And I am Ferithium, wolf of water. Formed by the gentle rays of light and the harsh waves of the storms."

Together they rose. "We are your guardians."

"Whoa… I have guardians? When did that happen?"

"Issued by Deimos more than two hundred years ago to be the guardian of his daughter; we have protected you since." Ferithium explained.

"But due to unforeseen circumstances, you were sent away and Deimos shunned us. Seeing as you were faithful to us and caused no harm, we never held his actions against you." Darkane finished.

Ferithium trotted in my direction and to my side. "Sorry we did not recognize you. The Earth Realm does weird things to your kind."

I knelt down to her level and run my fingers through her fur. So bizarre of a texture it was. Smooth as running your fingers through water and as cold as the artic oceans; yet it was solid as an authentic coat and the warmth still emitted from her skin.

It had shocked me though how much larger these wolves really were. She stood at waists height and he only a few inches exceeding that. Darkane had curled by my side as well. His coat was not quite as delicate, as if it were truly made from volcanic glass. It even glistened in the dull light. Amazingly, the feel itself remain soft and smooth even though it felt like running your fingers through razor blades. Keeping one hand on each wolf, I glided my hand across Ferithium's neck. My fingers became entwined in a thin chain. Following the silver chain to the front of her neck exposed a small orb.

"Whose orb is this?" I mumbled. I weaved the ball in-between the spaces of my fingers. It was only a plain white ball, nothing unusual about it. Then why did I feel so attached to it?

"This… is _your _orb, my majesty?" Ferithium replied.

My eyes widened as I stared into the white mist. "I didn't know I had one." I stated, still baffled.

"They are created the day you are born, like a birth certificate of some sort. All of your kind, including Xavier and Kalima, use them to harness their powers. As long as it exists, so do you." Darkane informed.

"We decided to name them Segduals." Ferithium finished as she tilted her head downwards, letting the necklace slide onto my palm. I looked at it once more than to the wolves.

"Why is mine white?" I asked.

"It must have deactivated when you left." Ferithium alleged.

I threw the sliver chain over my head and let the cold steel conform to my neck. I looked up to see Xavier standing in front of me, eyes wide with amazement. I followed his eyes to my necklace and stared into the orb. A white light began to emit from its surface. Arising to my feet, the wolves began to back away. My hand curled under the Segdual, pulling it close to my face.

A red dot appeared at the top and slowly slid down the side. Another appeared followed by many more, coating the inside with a thick red liquid. No longer was it white but a deep red. Examining closer, little lines began to spread as if it were breaking from freezing; it even made the cracking sounds of ice. All at once, the red ice imploded to the center, forming four clusters of crystals. Each had a thin white line dividing them along with a hallowed out circle in the middle. Movement finally ceased except for the sideways rotation of the crystals in the center.

Silence remained as if we were expecting something else to happen. Ferithium took a few small steps towards me and bowed slightly.

"Congratulations Ashley, you have reactivated your segdual." She said.

I released the orb and let it fall onto my chest. "Where did you find mine?"  
"Your mother gave it to us as she laid dying. Deimos had left her for dead and this was her parting gift. She also told us to go find Xavier's." Darkane explained.

"Well, did you get it?"

The wolves looked at each other then lowered their heads.

"Someone else beat us to it." She stated quietly. "The Princess of Fatalities…"

It took a second until it clicked. Xavier had spoken of her earlier.

"They call her Ulesca…" Ferithium started.

"…And they call her Death…" Darkane finished, walking in front of Xavier.

"You are in grave danger Xavier."

He placed a hand on his forehead and ran his fingers through his black hair. Turning his back, he walked to the edge of the forest.

"Shit!" He screamed as he thrust his hand through the trunk of the tree, scattering bark and chips of wood everywhere.

"What is it?" I asked, sprinting to his side.

"This was planned…" he said gritting his teeth, "She knows I have no choice but to go see her… and that's exactly what we're going to do." He started deep into the forest. "I never thought I'd have to see you again…" He mumbled under his breath.

I wrapped my hands around his shoulders. Only able to see his profile, there were still signs of fear on his face. He was hiding something and too afraid to encounter it.

"Xavier… Is there something you want to tell me?"

His eyes slowly moved towards the ground, then back to me. His eyes stared deep into mine and I could sense the truth, the ones I knew he would not reveal. There was no point of me asking since I knew he would lie… and lie he did.

"It's nothing… I'm fine." He falsely reassured.

He attempted to smile but it was enough to cover the truth. Although I hate it when he hides things, I decided to let it slide this time. I patted him on the back and smiled in return. Making an about face, the two wolves could be seen sitting next to eachother. They were hunched over close and talking quietly amongst themselves. When they realized Xavier and I's conversation was over, they quickly arose and trotted to my sides.

"What are our plans, my majesty?" Darkane asked.

Eyeing the vast forest, my hands rested on each of their backs. "We will go find Ulesca and reclaim what is ours." I replied.

"Where do you think she is?" Ferithium asked, looking up at me.

"In the forest somewhere… waiting for us."

We had no other choice but to return to the Forsaken Forest. The whispers of these enchanted beings would greet us for a second time. Wanted as we were, one could never grow to cherish this place, not even its inhabitants. While we walked into the forestry, the air became clouded as they emerged from their graves, following us silently into the dark. Impulsively, I could only shudder from their unwanted presence. As they swirled around me, it became clear that yet again I was not their target. Someone was there that did not appreciate my being here… and I was heading straight towards them…

* * *

The trees became denser the farther we journeyed. So dense that it blocked what little light we had, leaving us in the dark. Somehow, my eyes adjusted enough to follow the road ahead. Negative energy poured off Xavier and me; feelings of fear and anxiousness clouded the air. I knew not what to expect other than we were about to encounter a new obstacle. Not just any obstacle though; this one carried Xavier's life in their hands. My eyes lifted to Xavier in hope this would not be the last obstacle we face together. He continued to stroll ahead of us while the wolves trotted faithfully by my sides. None of us had spoken a word since we entered. Either in confusion, nervousness, or there was just nothing more to say. That quickly changed when Xavier suddenly stopped and perked his head up attentively.

"Listen…" He whispered, "She is near."

Shrill, heinous laughter bellowed throughout the forest. It didn't seem to have any particular direction or source. Xavier's eyes darted across the trees as the wolves began to curl around me, forming a barrier. I could sense her getting closer as the air grew heavier. The trees to my right swayed while the opposite side remained calm. He slowly scooted backwards as _she_ emerged from the darkness, moving casually yet very feisty.

Her appearance was rather bizarre… but oddly familiar. Her so-called skin was not that of flesh tones, but more like a milder chrome. It appeared to glisten even without lights or reflections. Her fiery red hair was also half streaked in silver. Lengthened so it was down past her shoulders and uneven on all sides, except for her bangs that trailed down to the roof of her eyelids. The tips curled slightly inward, barely touching the mid-point on her back while at its longest. A lavender tank top was worn ending just above the belly button. There was an unusual symbol engraved on her abdomen. It looked like a reversed pentagram except the circle was smaller than the star and the star was incomplete. All it was missing was the only horizontal line in the star. She wore a short violet skirt made out of velvet and rimmed with black uneven edges. No nails were on her fingers, only bone that had been sharpened to a point. Nor did she wear shoes for there were small silver and black flames that hugged the edges, incinerating anything that it touched. Like Xavier, she appeared to be very young for her age. With the face and body of a twenty-five year old, I knew she was well over five thousand. The only calming effect to her appearance was her snowy white eyes.

Glancing down her neckline, there rested a thin gold chain with Xavier's segdual in the middle. I could feel the hatred filling the air, coming from him alone.

"Dear Xavier… so long since we last met. Where have you been all these years?" Ulesca smirked as she removed herself from the shadows. He clenched his fists and glared; with almost enough rage to ignite the lightning in his eyes back to life.

"Avoiding you…" he mumbled, gritting his teeth.

"Such harsh words to say to ex-wife." She frowned.

Somehow, this did not shock me. In the depths of my memories, there laid remembrance of them sharing a life together. Many centuries had pasted since then; he was so different when he was with her. I failed to remember why. The wolves would not flinch from their defensive stance, frozen like statues. My eyes switched from Ulesca to Xavier, studying their emotions, their thoughts, and their next move. His fists tightened as she moved closer to him.

"I have every right to be harsh you mind warping bitch!" He blurted angrily.

Somehow, these words brought back long forgotten memories. He was different then because he was under her spell, almost like being hypnotized. I knew the moment I saw him what he was plotting. She needed one more child to complete the symbol on her stomach. I am not sure exactly what it does but I believe it releases the beast within. He had to be saved before this could happen. I was the one who broke her spell. I tore them apart and she will never forgive me for it. Neither will I ever forgive her for what she did.

"You have something of mine," Xavier growled, "I would appreciate it if you gave it back."

He extended his hand towards her but she disregarded his command and strolled past him. We stood face to face; her eyes examined me as if I were on display.

"So… this is your new plaything now?" She scorned.

I glared at her furiously; ready to pounce on her if she tried something.

"I'm not a plaything!" I snapped back.

"She's more than that!" Xavier corrected obviously without realizing. Immediately, the blood began to rush to his face. He looked towards the ground, trying to hide. She only snickered quietly and grinned.

"Ah… So, that is why you stole him from me. You wanted him all to yourself didn't you."

"That's not true!" I protested.

"At least I'm happier than I've ever been. She doesn't manipulate me like you did." He stated taking a step towards her. Her smile only grew wider and she rotated her head towards Xavier.

"You seemed pretty happy when you were with me."

Without thinking, my hand wrapped around her neck, shoving her vigorously into a nearby tree.

"You liar! You made him believe he was happy! He had no choice!"

The angrier I grew, the harder I squeezed. Still, she continued to smile. She began to cackle to herself.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

This only caused her to cackle louder until her laughs bellowed throughout the dense forest. Her bellowing began to strike fear right through my body. My nails dug deeper into her neck but she refused to stop. Even when I began to draw blood, she wouldn't flinch a muscle. I could feel myself quivering uncontrollably. Something was close; something that I had not encountered before. Her hands lifted from her sides and rose into the air.

"Come my son. Bless these beings with your presence."

"Son?" I whispered softly.

When I looked to Xavier for answers, he was gleaming back at me with shame in his eyes. This child was his, though I could see in his eye that he has never met him before. More than likely, he didn't even know of his birth. The wolves reacted to her son's presence by dashing towards his direction. Ulesca retaliated to quickly for them to get far.

"Halt, my dear guardians." She said delicately.

She propelled her hand towards them, sending a stream of fiery ice that engulfed them both in a frozen barricade. I released my grip on her neck and rushed to their sides. The frosted barrier burned the flesh when my fingers brushed against the surface. I glared back at her, noticing that the wounds on her neck had already healed. Out of rage, my feet darted off the ground, pushing me towards her. She would have been pummeled into the rotting debris below had she not vanish into thin air. My body did not react fast enough to stop me, thus, I crashed into the dead leaves. Flailing my arms trying to uncover myself, my eyes quickly scanned the forests edge for her. That's when I heard Xavier howl in pain. His hand groped the back of his ankle and his face was twisted in agony. He collapsed to his knees then onto the ground. I scurried across the leaves to his side. My fingers glided across his face; his skin was as cold as ice.

There was a soft growling in the distance. Remaining glued to the ground, I began rotating myself, searching for a source. A pair of crimson eyes appeared in the dark, hidden beyond the trees. No matter how much I strained, I could not distinguish a figure to match the eyes. They drew nearer and my heart raced faster. I had positioned myself onto my feet but still close to the ground. As I concentrated on one, another pair began to emerge. These eyes were yellow in color, blazing like small fireballs. The creature possessing those eyes was also more agile. It darted from tree to tree until it reached the clearings edge. The other pair approached it, standing below its eye level. They seemed to narrow in on me. The yellow-eyed creature suddenly became more visible. Its tiny claws gripped into the decaying bark. A midnight blue fur enveloped its entire body; some spots even had a hint of violet. The creature was very small in size, similar to a medium sized dog. Its thick fur was only an illusion to make it look larger. It scurried down the tree trunk, briefly pausing to growl at me. The massive leaves had engulfed the little creature. All that was perceptible was a duo of pointed ears poking through the top.

"I would like you to meet my son, Elepticees." She grinned.

"This… This is your son?" I stuttered.

He was an unusual creature; one I had never seen before. I couldn't understand how they were mother and child. Other than their aggressiveness towards me, I saw nothing in common.

"Yes, this is my little ray of darkness. He's almost five hundred years old." She looked down on her child who seemed eager to get a hold of me. Her eyes soon met back with mine. She appeared to be observing me again.

"You seem confused."

"Its just… You look so different."

"Seeing as our time together is short, I will quickly explain it to you." She grabbed her hands behind her back and began to pace. "These children are unique amongst my kind. Then again, I _am_ the only one of my kind. My sole purpose was to enforce punishment on those who disobeyed or betrayed the Creator. Never meant to love nor be loved by anyone. However, we made a bet. The wager was that if I had five children by my six thousandth birthday, I could permanently remain in my beast form. With that kind of strength, my children and I could destroy Masskis and reshape it to our liking."

"So you're saying that you used those people for power?"

"Exactly…" She smirked.

"Then what? Just dispose of them?"

"Well you see… the last three were like that. However, I developed a liking to Xavier and wanted him to father my fifth and last child. Ever since you corrupted him, I feel like… like there's something tearing us away from eachother."

I could feel my muscles tensing and my blood pumping with hate. I could not figure out what she was planning, as if she had blocked me out of her mind. Her son had become rather impatient as he began to pounce up and down. He growled fiercely at me. The tops of his mouth twitched upward with every breath and snarl, revealing sharp teeth shaped like needles.

"Don't worry. His bite is much worse than his bark."

I stomped my foot against the ground furiously.

"Tell me what you're planning to do with Xavier! Why won't he wake up? I want some answers now!" I yelled angrily. In response, she only chuckled and walked closer.

"You will know soon enough…" she said calmly. She toddled to Xavier's side and wrapped her fingers around his pale face. He lifted off the ground with ease.

"But first… we must return the jester to its king. He must confess his crimes to Deimos."

"What crimes?" I asked, confused.

She began to slowly place him back onto the leaves. She glanced at me with bewilderment; then resumed grinning.

"I take it Xavier didn't tell you." She said strolling casually towards me.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"Xavier did not go all the way to the Earth Realm to see you. He went there to retrieve you for your father."

I shook my head in disbelief and began stepping backwards.

No… He would never do that. He knows what my father would do if ever had me in his power again."

"Obviously, that didn't stop him. Remember how angry he got when he discovered that you had forgotten everything?"

"How do you know about that?" I interrupted.

"I was watching him… making sure he went through with his end of the deal. Anyway, Deimos promised that every memory would return. Also, that in the event of your safe arrival, he would be granted all the power and land that he desired."

It's hard to believe that I actually trusted her, but somehow, everything she said made sense. Tears had overwhelmed my eyes in a watery blanket. My hands cupped over my mouth in shock. I couldn't stop shaking and I felt so used. What if everything he told me was a lie? All those thoughts and feelings… just lies. She walked back to Xavier's side and curled him up into her arms. He looked so frail as she cradled him, his limbs swinging loosely. She sauntered into the shrubbery but I couldn't just let her leave.

"Wait!" I hollered, stepping towards her.

She slowly turned towards me, her hair spinning like a pinwheel with her. Her face was filled with a puzzled expression.

"What is it dear? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts. I thought you'd want nothing more to do with him after all he put you through."

"I know… but this just doesn't seem right…" I said softly.

She turned to completely face me and exited from under the trees.

"You've been through enough. Maybe it's time that return to your home and go back to your family."

That's what everything came back to me. A realization that hadn't' occurred to me until now. Those words somehow made everything make sense. All my original feelings were there and those created by the mortals had died. My family was no longer a part of me but only a fading memory. This was my new life and I now accepted it.

"This is my home." I said coldly, "And they are the only family I have ever had." Our eyes locked and anger flowed between us like a river. She actually believed I would give up everything in an instant. This is my home now and he is my friend; I will protect him at all costs.

"Give him back to me!" I commanded.

She snickered and shook her head.

"You don't understand do you? I have to return him; it is my job to do so. I must lead those to punishment that defy the Creator and his requests."

"What does the Creator have to do with any of this?"

"I don't have time to explain!" She shot back, "You are beginning to tamper with my anger."

Her eyes turned blacker than the depths of the forests. Tainted with the very anger that pulsated through me. Somehow, my eyes wander to Xavier's lifeless body. A deep gash in his left ankle caught my attention. It appeared to be a bite mark, Elepticees' bite mark. I knew this had been foul play to begin with. Her once normal teeth had transformed into long fangs.

"He's mine!" she protested. "Elepticees… Shut her up!"

I tried to look for him but I did not even have a chance. An intense pain followed by a warm sensation filled my arm. He had caught me off guard and latched onto my forearm. The impact felt like hundreds of tiny needles penetrating my flesh. My arm tingled with numbness and my vision blurred. No longer could I maintain balance. I collapsed to my knees, trying to support myself with my arms.

"What… What did you do… to me?" I asked breathlessly.

"I guess I never told you that my son is equipped with a powerful neurotoxin. Too much of that particular toxin can kill you." She smirked.

She took a few small steps towards me. I tried to fight it off but it had taken control over my body. My arms fell limp and my body toppled over. The few blurred images I had left consisted of Ulesca and her son hovering over me. Even after everything had faded black, I could still decipher her voice above me.

"It's time for me to pay a visit to daddy. He needs to know what a naughty girl you've been."

I listened to them disappear into the woods. This was the second time I had gone unconscious since I've been here. I was beginning to believe that I wasn't built to survive in this world. When I thought I had lost all hope of ever saving Xavier, a wave of inspiration poured over me. Someone wanted to help me.

"This is the time. Use me as your strength." A voice inside me encouraged. "Go to Serrios. Deimos is waiting there."

I knew that I could keep fighting and retain consciousness. Somehow, I knew that I would need the strength later. This was going to be a long journey.


	8. I'm Sorry

Chapter 1

"…I'm sorry…"

Awakened by the silence, I quickly jumped in alert. Everyone was gone but I refused to let my guard down. It must have been hours since I blacked out and they departed. They would have arrived in Serrios by now. As I brushed the debris from my clothes, a dark violet bruise appeared on the top of my forearm.

The venom was still running strong through my veins. Somehow, I managed to remain stable and balance on my feet. I suddenly realized that my wolves were still with me. When I turned towards them, they were still incased in a frozen tomb.

My feet crunched in the leaves as I hurried to their sides. For a moment, I was terrified. Never had I encountered a fear of losing the wolves. The feeling of helplessness poured over me. What would I do if they were frozen forever? Maybe there is nothing that can break this spell. It didn't seem right to just let them die.

Digging through my mind hysterically, a solution began to surface. It felt as if I had lost the ability to control my mind and body. My arm rose, pressing my fingers against the delicate skin under my wrist. The nails felt sharper than normal. They dragged backwards, shredding the flesh. The pain was immense but there was little I could to prevent it. Blood spilled onto their petrified bodies. As the blood dispensed over the ice, it seeped into the cracks. The ice turned a translucent red and eventually shattered into small pieces. The wolves remained unharmed and shook the left over red crystals from their fur.

"Thank you Enevian." Ferithium panted

"Enevian? It's me… Ashley."

She shook her head again and looked at me solemnly.

"I… I apologize. I thought you were someone else."

I soon pushed my confusion aside and latched onto their necks, embracing them with hugs. For the moment, my troubles seemed to disappear. All I concentrated on was how relieved I was to see them alive. However, they did not share the same blissfulness as me. As I pulled back, I realized my arm was still bleeding. Taking my shirt in one hand, I wiped my arm clean only to reveal the wound still burned into my skin.

"Why didn't it heal?" I questioned.

"The venom." Darkane pointed out, "It prevents it from healing. If you continue to bleed, you will faint again." He paused for a second. "Let me see it."

I extended my arm towards him, unsure of his intentions. He moved closer and began gliding his tongue on top of my wound. My arm was going numb and the pain had ceased. When he removed himself, I was astonished to see that the mark had vanished. He before I could ask how, he answered my question.

"We are your guardians for a reason." He perked the corner of his mouth as if he were attempting to smile. I would have smiled in return had my vision not switched to Ferithium. Her once cheery exterior now glowed dimly and vibrant teal eyes dragged across the ground, filled with sorrow. I approached her hunched over body and lowered to her level.

"Why do you look so depressed?" I asked softly.

Her eyes pulled off the ground and met with mine.

"She took him. Xavier's gone and we couldn't stop her. I don't even know where she took him."

"Serrios…" I whispered. A voice had told me to go to Serrios. Maybe Xavier was there. Unfortunately, I do not now where it is located.

"Do you know where that is?"

Everyone went silent for a moment. Darkane creped up behind me.

"Serrios is the capital of Masskis." Darkane informed.

"It is the only named city." Ferithium added.

"What's so bad about that?"

"The city may be sacred, but it is forbidden. The blood of our previous ruler was spilled upon that city by Deimos himself." Ferithium answered. "Our previous ruler was Sathony."

I gasped in shock. "But that's…"

"Correct…" Darkane acknowledged. "Deimos' father…"

_We have to travel to a forbidden city and destroy a man who killed his own father. On top of that, I must assume his role and place the same fate upon him. Curse my family's tainted bloodline. _I thought to myself.

"Well, shouldn't we start leaving?"

The wolves looked to eachother and nodded. "We agreed that it may be to your advantage if you travel alone this time." Ferithium explained.

"What?! How will I know where to go?"

"In the depths of your mind, you know the way. Follow your instincts." She assured.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

They paused and glanced back to eachother.

"We have… other things we must attend to." She stated.

"It is about time you fought your own battles." Darkane said.

I sighed deeply and turned towards the woods. They were so dark and uninviting. I would have to endure the forsaken ones again until I could discover a way out. Maybe they were right. One must learn to protect themselves in order to become stronger. As I was about to take my leave, Darkane made one last statement.

"Call us if you need any assistance. We will hurry to your side as hastily as possible." He assured.

I smiled and took a final deep breath before entering the forestry for, hopefully, the last time. The breathing of the forsaken ones coated my body in a freezing mist. Whispers of taunts and undecipherable phrases tried to lure me away. During my journey, I have grown in a stronger being and I knew this was the fate I must follow. Most of my motivation came from Xavier. He was my friend and I could not allow him to be mutilated by my enemy. I can't help but wonder… will I be capable of defeating Ulesca alone?

* * *

I had traveled numerous miles and was beginning to become fatigued. The trees were becoming denser and the light glowed dimmer. Everything was cloaked in darkness, too tainted to see the road ahead. Suddenly, a light emerged through the foliage. Nothing extravagant, but it was enough to create a doorway out of the darkness. I maneuvered my way through the trees towards the opening. Pushing my hand through the crack, I felt the warmth of the outside world upon me. It was refreshing to fill the warmness crawling across my skin. With what little strength I had retained, I freed myself from the Forsaken Ones' prison and collapsed onto the dirt. My body sighed in relief. The brief rest made me feel as if I should never remove myself from this spot. Surely, it wouldn't be too costly to take a small break.

Positioning my self comfortably on my side, I glanced at my environment, absorbing the freedom. My eyes had never witnessed anything more beautiful than that warm colored scenery. Everything remained so peaceful until something started pouncing around the woods. My muscles were too feeble and worn to investigate. The noises continued to approach until, ultimately, something departed through the tree line. It sounded as if someone was gasping for air. The gasping ceased and footsteps followed up behind me.

"Are you okay?" an unfamiliar male voice asked.

The man placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me onto my back.

"Hey! You're normal looking!" He stated excitedly.

He appeared to be an archeologist. The tan shirt and kaki shorts were a dead give away. His dark brown hair was matted to his forehead and small frame glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. He's just a mere human; what is he doing here?

"It's relieving to see someone that looks human. This place is simply fascinating, but these creatures don't seem too friendly."

I rolled my eyes. He doesn't even recognize where he has landed. He extended his hand towards me and I latched onto it, reluctantly pulling myself up.

"I don't mean to sound rude but… who are you and how did you get here?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, my apologies." He apologized, bowing slightly. "My name is Eddy Cullcoff. I am an archeologist for The Preservation of South American History Society. I have been excavating hidden temples with a few of my men and it just so happen to be that I discovered a secret chamber. The writing that covered the door indicated it was sacred and forbidden ground. I simply could not resist the temptation. I expected to find treasures and relics of great value, but instead, I found this, a mysterious passageway into another dimension. Oh, the fame I would receive for finding such a rarity. Only problem is… I cannot seem to find an exit."

I stared blankly at him for several moments. He does not realize how dangerous it is to expose Masskis to the world. Humans could never understand what these people went through to create such a place. They would immortalize it like a theme park. Even worse, he thinks this is a separate dimension.

"Now, if you do not mind, I would like to ask you the same question." He remarked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I am Ashley… and this is my home."

He seemed shocked by my response. I can see how it is a bit unbelievable.

"You… you live here. But you're a human. The same as I." He stuttered.

"I only appear to be human and, well… it is a long story and I don't have time to explain." I explained.

My eyes lowered and I noticed he had a canteen tucked under his belt. No longer did I thirst for water but it felt as if my throat would collapse from the dryness.

"Is there any water in that canteen?" I gasped weakly.

He eyed me with a baffled expression as if I were speaking in tongue.

"Oh…" he exclaimed, "Yes there is. I'm sorry. You must be parched."

He snapped the button off and pulled the canteen free. I grabbed it from him hesitantly. Water had already lost it purpose for my body but anything was better than nothing at this point. I twisted off the black cap and lifted the opening to my lips. The cool water felt refreshing but it didn't fulfill my thirst. Instead, it caused my stomach to cringe. I removed the canteen and replaced the lid. She was right when she said I could not overcome my thirst for blood. My mind had begun to wander until eddy tapped me on my shoulder.

"Umm…. Are you alright?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I assured, still trying to lure my way back to reality.

All these distractions cause me to forget I was on a mission. _I will leave him here if I must but I have to get moving soon._ I thought.

"Hey Eddy… " I started, "I'm currently on a quest of my own. If we don't leave soon, it could mean life or death to a dear friend of mine."

"Well then, I guess we should start heading off then."

Staring into the vast landscape, I realized I had idea of where I was supposed to go. The wolves told me that deep down I knew the way; so deep down I must look. Concentrating was the simple part. After that followed the voices, thousand and thousands of them. It was impossible to filter to each one individually. Then it happened again. The voice that had helped me earlier began to speak.

"There is a river near you." She explained.

I glanced around to find a blood filled river, which I had seen many times before, flowing beside us.

"Follow it north and it will lead you to the Sacred Temple of Serrios." She finished.

I figured I might not have another chance like this, so I had to ask.

"Who are you?"

"The question is do you know who you are?"

"What does that mean?!" I demanded.

The voice did not response. I sighed in disappointment. Even my thoughts are unreliable. When I finally turned back towards Eddy, a look of confusion masked his face. He was probably waiting for me to take the lead or explain the directions.

"We have to follow this river until we reach a city called Serrios, okay?"

He only nodded and began following me towards the river's edge. He did not speak a word. I realized I must have been talking to myself. I trailed a bit behind him so I could keep an eye on him. Unconsciously, I scanned over his features. His skin was deep tan and freckled, mostly across the face. There were also fine winkles in the corners of eyes, probably from squinting in the sun. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Their glossy shine repeated across his skin. The perspiration made his skin look lighter than normal. Even his short brown hair turned black from the sweat. Judging by this, I figured he was near his mid-thirties. I hadn't noticed how short he was for his age. He barely stood over my height and I was only a few inches over five feet.

He was studying me as well, quickly glancing away when our eyes met. Poor Eddy must be so confused by now. I understand how he feels having to enter a world never thought to have existed.

"Is there anything would like to know about? I will answer your questions to the best of my knowledge." I stated politely.

He pondered for a second and glanced back at me.

"Here's something I have been curious about." He started. "How can you or anyone else for that matter tolerate this heat?"

Somehow, I knew he was going to ask that.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I would guess that after you live here for so long, you begin to develop immunity to it. I just found out this was my home so it could come naturally."

"Interesting…" He mumbled.

We walked in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours. The only noises left consisted of dirt crunching underneath out feet and the river flowing adjacent to us. I was a little intimidated to speak; I didn't want to confuse him anymore. Instead, I withheld my thoughts and basked in the silence, or what silence there was. I had forgotten about the creature that continued to screech in the background. It was an irritating high-pitch yelp. Eddy did not respond to any of it, not even the slightest gesture or question. I figured his ears were not equipped to hear it.

Rockier terrain began to form in front of us. Rocks jutted from the ground in violent formations like cathedral rooftops. Behind them stood a beige wall that raised half the length of the rock. The nearer we drew, iron bars that protruded from the top began to emerge. Needlepoint spikes tipped the ends of the bars. Even though the bars were black, red from either rust or blood coated the spikes and down the sides of the wall. In the center of two massive rock formations appeared a gate constructed of similar iron bars. The gate doors, at their highest peak, towered over the walls. Intricate designs were engraved into the bars. They swirled and curved, intertwining with one another. Where the dual doors connected, swerving bars formed the city's name "Serrios".

As we approached the gateway, I felt as if I were standing before the doors of judgment. If that were true, they would have denied me entry and sentenced me to eternal damnation. Luckily, it was only the doorway into Serrios, the place where I must fight Ulesca and test my true strength. Maybe that isn't too lucky. Either way, there was no choice other than to enter through these doors. My fingers curled around the cold iron and jerked it viciously. The doors rattled but did not pull loose.

Eddy trotted to my side and gawked in awe at what must have been a remarkable sight for him. His eyes trailed downward and his hands followed, grasping a large steel padlock. Bulky chains tangled around it and gripped the gates together fiercely. I lowered my hand to the chains and twirled them in-between my fingers.

"I don't see how we can get though. Shall we search for another route?" Eddy suggested.

"This is the quickest way… and I'm taking it."

Calling forth every strand of strength I had preserved, I gave the chain a hard yank. The links groaned in refusal. They continued to stretch and strain until eventually snapping in half. The steel clinked onto the iron bars and swayed below my palms. Holding the padlock in my hand, I realized what a substantial size it was. The tips of my finger barley curled over the edges. I tossed it aside and pressed my weight against the gate. The hinges creaked from the years of age and neglect pressing upon them. Slowly, they spread apart and we entered the sacred city. It soon became obvious why this was the sacred city. Numerous stone statues overlooked our heads. There were two rows in the shape of opposite facing L's. All were carvings of previous rulers and emperors; even Kalima was immortalized forever in one of the statues.

As I walked between the parallel center rows, I become aware that the ground had converted to a smoother texture. Under my feet lay highly polished marble slabs, each held together with perfection. Not a solitary grain of debris touched the creamy white and smoky black surface. The farther we traveled, the more the area became familiar. The sculptures were generously spaced from one another by several yards. I had only pasted three pairs and was heading towards my forth. These to rows must have consisted of my ancestors and would have likely held my descendents as well.

As I advanced towards the fifth row, I witnessed my father's statue to the left of the path. His face was still stained with an unpleasant grin. It must have been centuries since these were assembled yet he still dressed in a maroon cape and gripped an elongated, slender staff, similar to Kalima's. Opposite of him stood my mother, proud and faithful. I strolled to the square base on which she was placed and leaned over the rim. The cool stone was slick but the edges remained sharp as it shoved into my chest. I paid no attention to it and placed my hands by her feet. If only she were still alive to guide me, I might not be in this predicament.

Old memories filtered through my mind. My entire youth was spent in her care since Deimos was too preoccupied with ruling Masskis. My mother raised me while my father taught me to fight in his spare time. Combining these two qualities has built most of my character and explains my determination. My motivation was to make sure that my mother's efforts were not in vain. I suddenly felt unsure if I was capable of killing my father_. What am I thinking? He must die for what he did. He must be punished. Than why does it hurt so badly when I think about it?_

A brushing sound interrupted my thought. I turned to see Eddy brushing off one of the nameplates on a statue.

"What are you doing?" I probed.

"I am curious to see who this is." He stated, not even bothering to detach his stare from the writing. When he removed his hand, he gawked at the figured and backed away.

"This plate identifies him as Sathony. According to my research, that would make him… Satan."

"Please do not refer to him as that." I remarked defensively, "He is my grandfather."

He glared at me with the same mystified stare. I did not approve the fact that they still called him by such a name. My ancestors were not the best people but I do respect them. Seeing as I once called him the same thing while in the mortal realm, I understand where his ignorance originated.

"So, these are your ancestors… fascinating."

He marched to the figure adjacent to the previous one and pointed to it.

"Do you know who this one is?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew who that was. His eyes still burned, even through the stone casket.

"That is Deimos, my father." I replied.

He quickly scurried across the path to the figure across from Sathony.

"And this one?" He asked eagerly.

"My grandmother, the Mistress of Shadows."

She was a rather slender woman and awfully small for her age. Her hair crawled down her side and curved around her hips. She had the same malicious grin as my father. Although I had never met her personally, I had become aware of the pattern they were placed in, males on the left and females to the right. The newer generations were situated closer to the temple while the older ones proceeded towards the gates. Ironically, the temple hadn't made an appearance until now. It was very elegant for a temple existing in Masskis, significantly larger than the rest. The walls were auburn with various scriptures and passages carved into the stone. It was a language unfamiliar to me but unconsciously; I understood the story behind it. It explained the past and birth of Masskis. I didn't have the time to read it all, but I skimmed it enough to comprehend the gist of it.

Many buildings were scattered around, outgrowths of the original. None of them was as tall the one I stood in front of. Never has a building made me feel so small as this one did. The roof appeared to copy the form of the rocks that guarded the entryway. The structure itself was abstract looking in my eyes. All together, the buildings covered an extensive piece of land.

I had almost forgotten about Eddy. I did not have to search long to locate him. He was still promenading around like a child at the zoo. He managed to wander past my ancestors and towards the emperors that had no relations to my family. They jutted in opposite directions, maintaining a ninety-degree angle with their row. He could not be left alone for I did not trust him with such relics. I scuffed along the marble pathway and around the corner where I saw him standing next to a slender woman. She appeared to be very young, around the age of a teenager. Her hair barely brushed the tops of her shoulders. She had a sleek almost familiar smile.

"My, she is a lovely woman." Eddy commented softly.

I stretched my arm past him and wiped the dust from her name. My eyes widen, I couldn't believe this was her.

"This is Ulesca. She looks so young… almost innocent."

It is hard to grasp the fact that she was once a cleansed being. Yet, she still strives to retain some of her innocence now. No one really understands how much power can corrupt one's soul except those who are already suffering.

"Who is … Ulesca?" Eddy questioned.

"She is the Princess of Fatalities. She is cruel woman so don't be deceived by her charm. She is the one that kidnapped my friend, Xavier and…"

Once again, I had let it slip my mind.

"Shit! I forgot again! We have to leave now!"

I wrapped my hand around his wrist and dragged him around the corner. As we hurried down the narrow path, something caught my eye. I slowed to a stop and released Eddy's wrist. Facing towards my right, a statue that had been crumbled to the feet aroused my curiosity. Pieces of rubble covered the base. It was the youngest of the generations. What could have caused this? I tried searching for a name but it had already fallen off. My fingers commenced an examination across the ground. I couldn't understand why I was so determined; this was only a relic, nothing more. Still, I searched. Within the grime, something slick rubbed against my fingers. I snatched it and quickly uncovered it. In golden letters, "Archemy" was engraved.

_Archemy?_ I thought, _I've heard that somewhere before._

From the rear, I heard a knocking against the stonewall.

"Umm… Ashley," Eddy stuttered, "We may have a slight problem."

I quickly jumped up and shoved the plate inside my pocket. Eddy stood facing the massive stonewalls. Even worse, it was a solid stonewall. There was no door even though the path vanished through the wall.

"How do they expect us to get in?" Eddy remarked.

"They don't." I sneered, "She's testing me."

She wanted to test how persistent and how motivated I was. She waited patiently for my failure so she could bask in my loathing. I refuse to give her that kind of gratification. Eddy could not go with me though; it would be too dangerous.

"Eddy, why don't you go around and look for another entrance." I suggested.

"Uh, okay." He hesitated.

He strutted off and around the corner of the temple. I scanned the wall for something, anything. My hands rubbed across two parallel indents, almost invisible to the human eye. I pressed my palms against the cold door and heaved upward. The ridges grinded together, spraying grains of rock into the air. My muscles strained from tension and my arms shook from stress. The door couldn't have weighed more than a ton. The friction finally gave way and allowed me to pull it up bit by bit. It was astonishing to see my small frame lift such a weight. I was able to lift it enough to curl my fingers under the bottom and push it up with mere force.

I held the door above me as I shimmied my way underneath. If I lost my grip, I would have undoubtedly been crushed. My hand quickly released the stone door to allow it to crash back into place. The thunderous sound echoed through the empty corridors. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness that shrouded me in its black cloak. The never-ending abyss that curved down mysterious hallways and parallel stonewalls stretching many yards high welcomed me with its gloomy tone and sinister appearance. I noticed that three paths had laid their way in front of me, each more taunting than the next. There were no markers or indicators of were they might lead so I had no choice but to go with a gut decision.

Something dragged me towards the center walkway. Following my instincts, I walked down a small stairway leading from the secret entrance and began to approach the hallway. There was no much to see beyond the point where the sight darkens and fades into one with the walls; as if the hallway was being constructed as I advanced through it. The eerie silence was the one thing that kept me on my toes the most. Even the screeching creature dared not follow here.

Oddly enough in a building as old and decayed as this one, not a single gust of wind howled between the stones. Even more peculiar, there were no cracks or signs of denigration. Each stone was neatly cut and placed atop the other with perfect precision, no smudges or smears. The ones who built this palace must have dedicated much effort towards it, maybe even their lives. It was obviously assembled for the royal family though this section appeared to be more of a labyrinth than anything else. For some reason, I found myself reminiscing over all the events that had led to this moment.

How long has it been since I arrived here? Did my family ever notice I was gone? Or did I just cease to exist? Oddly enough, it seems like I have forgotten most of my former existence. Days at school, friends, everything up to that fateful day disappeared as if it were unneeded information being erased from the mind like a long dream. My parents' faces were becoming nothing more than unfamiliar pictures in a photo album. And somehow, none of this seemed to bother; I felt to remorse from losing it. That life was vague as an old dream and no longer appealed to me. Its odd how times have changed and how quickly I've accepted a new life. I guess it honestly would be considered new. So many events have taken place here and I only remember so few. The memories would come back in spurts like fireworks in my mind, just as the very first thing I remembered did. Its how I recalled who my mother was, my real mother. I know that I may never see her again but it still makes me wonder if she's gazing down on me right now. Besides Xavier, she was the only person I held close to my heart. She alone raised me and cared enough to give her life for mine. I wonder if Xavier would ever do the same if it were called for. Not that I would want him to or anything but it would be comforting to know. Was our relationship the same before my return?

My thoughts trailed off into the darkness and the deafening silence that surrounded me. The darkness became so thick that I could feel it swirling around me, engulfing me into its depths. Soon, the darkness began to disperse and a stonewall appeared. A dead end? I pressed my hands against the clammy stone. To my surprise, they were cool to the touch and a slight breeze was squirming between the stones. I slammed my shoulder against the rigid wall. Small pieces of rubble crumbled onto the ground. Just as I had suspected, a room laid on the opposite side.

I slammed harder using the small amount of body weight I carried to force it down. The stone blocks shifted in place, loosening their grip. I grunted loudly as I delivered one last quick shove sending the wall inward. The clatter from the collapsing bricks echoed down the lonely corridors. I kicked down a few remaining bricks that blocked my path and slowly crept through the hole. A small sputter of light illuminated the new area. Metal lanterns swayed from shepherd hooks on the dark stained walls. The miniature flames flickering inside sent a cascade of prancing light across the room. However, through the dim glow, exposed a scene similar to the middle ages.

The air was clouded with the aroma of musk and dried blood. Along both walls were cross-barred gates that reinforced the prison cells. Old oak tables with chains, cuffs, and dark stains driven into the wood, were placed in these partially empty cells. Even from the outside, claw marks were still visible upon the rotten surface. This was his torture chamber. It must have been used to interrogate others into providing vital pieces of information. I don't recall knowing of this place, but then again, if I did, I'm not sure if I would want to remember.

I traveled farther down the long chamber, occasionally glancing into the cells. None one could have been down here for years since the only remains were of decayed flesh and decomposing bones. I happened to stroll past a particular container that pulled my attention. I glanced into its contents and realized there were scattered pairs of wings piled inside. Some were recognizable among the solider demons but the others appeared to be those of previous rulers. A streak of red and black feathers caught my eye. I slowly plucked the feathered object from the bunch. It was none other the wings my father had striped from me the day I left. It's hard to believe that they were kept here for so long. Even more astounding was they were in perfect condition and still coated with layers of fresh blood. _ How is this possible? _

Before I could contemplate on the matter more, a sudden thud above my head brought me to attention. The wing quickly dropped from my hand as I scanned the room. It was obvious it was not coming from this room. This meant she must be close. I followed the narrow path until I reached a small stairway that lead to a wooden door. I trotted up the stairs and wrapped my hand around the cold iron handle. The hinges groaned loudly as if the door itself was in agony. I stepped into yet another hallway. This one was also speckled with light from evenly placed torches. I turned left from the door and began venturing down the curving walkway. This air was thick enough to choke on and left a stickiness on your skin from the humidity. I continued to rub my arms uncomfortably as if I could remove the feeling.

These halls have been neglected form centuries. The stone blocks were splotched with mold and watermarks that gave the wall the appearance that it too was perspiring from the undesirable heat. Another stairway curved upwards against the wall. These stairs were wooden; made with red oak boards and lined with eloquently carved iron railing. The boards were highly polished and reflected the dim light that scattered throughout the room. I knew exactly were they led. They would lead me to her, to the place where I may find her and destroy her. As I groped my way up the stairs, I began to realize how anxious I was. There was no fear left inside me, only a swirling blind rage. I wanted her dead and Xavier back. As I said his name, I felt my chest tighten. My hand quickly pounced on top of my heart. I missed him. It was as if my old feelings and memories had begun to crawl their way back into the empty corridors of my mind, unlocking previously sealed doors. A new passage was opened and I remembered. Life was no longer shrouded in the thick veil of delusion. My life was a total disaster without him and that's why I did it. My skin began to vibrate and my vision became fuzzy like television static. And then… I was floating.

* * *

"There is something I want to show you." A voice echoed softly through the fading white haze. "It's a place I hold very dear to my heart and I want you to, also."

She grabbed his hand, wrapping her delicate porcelain fingers around his and tugging him gently. They flowed together in slow motion. The images flickered and shined like movies long forgotten in an abandoned theater. Their hair swayed in a rhythmic motion almost completely synchronized as adjacent rivers. The motion was that of swift graceful beings, blissful and aware of the happiness they shared. The scenery itself was all too familiar as it flashed by. Warm colors that were so soothing then, now felt just as calm. This was her home, he was her love, and it was a bond strong enough to conquer all opposing forces.

She began to slow and steadily approached the edge of a narrow cliff. He stood loyally by her side and gazed over the vast expanse of territory that spread out before them. Lush greenery and vines wrapped and enveloped massive buildings, all of which were constructed of the finest masonry. Elegantly carved pillars expanded across the frontal areas of these miniature empires, cascading downward with highly polish marble and granite. Surrounding these structures was a forest that dance with a melancholy and exploded as contrast to the background with its rich green leaves.

She turned her head slightly and tugged at the sleeve of his coat. She settled herself against the rocks edge and he followed beside her. Her lips parted for a moment as she attempted to speak but then quickly recoiled her thoughts and sealed them. Instead, she grabbed his hand and intermingled her fingers around his. Here, she found the words She wanted him to hear.

"This use to be my sanctuary whenever my father and I would fight." She explained. "Sometimes… I would lay here all night." She tried to smile but her face quickly returned to its serious state. "This was the only place I could turn to in those time. That solitude was the shelter for all my problems… that is… until I found you. Then… everything changed. Everything I thought about was about you. No matter where I went or what I did… I thought about you. So when I came back to this place, you were my only thought, no longer my problems. Its as if my problems were wiped away. Even if I have no more use for this place, I will continue to come here. I can here its whispers and its voice as it calls to me. Its feels like it holds all the secrets of the world within this single rocky cliff and if I try hard enough, I will be allowed to hear them too. Finally understand the meaning of this place and find myself again… just like I found you."

She paused for a moment to recap on her thoughts as if she had forgotten her initial reason for bringing him here. He, on the other hand, spoke not a word but sat silently and absorbed every word she said. Finally, she gathered herself and continued.

"What I'm trying to say is… I want this place to be as special to you as it is to me. I want you to feel what I feel when I'm here." She squeezed his hand tighter and pulled her eyes to the ground.

"Take me Xavier…" She said suddenly.

He quickly snapped out of his trance and turned to her with his face plastered with surprised.

"Wh… What do you mean?" He stammered uneasily.

"I mean… I want you to take a part of me. The very part of me that binds my soul. The part that gives me life."

He stumbled over his words trying to grasp what she meant even though he knew what she wanted him to do.

"Why would you wish this upon yourself? You know the consequences."

"Yes, I know. But I never want to lose this feeling. I want this to last… even if I'm not by your side. And if something were to happen to me… no…"

She stood up and held Xavier's hand to her chest. Her eyes met deeply with his.

"I promise that we will never part. I shall forever be with you… and when I can run away from my father… we can be together."

His eyes began to water and filled with worry, still he somehow managed to mask it with a smile. He held her hand tightly then embraced his arms around her. His face was buried in her silky mahogany hair as he gently glided his fingers through each of its delicate strands. She returned his embraced and pressed her hands roughly against his back.

"Take me, please. I don't want this to end." She whispered softly next to his ear. Hesitantly, he released her. His eyes remained to the ground. They both knew what would happen, Xavier just didn't want to accept it. His hand wrapped under her chin and slowly pulled her from the ground. They stood face to face, his arm curled around her waist. His eyes still refused to make contact with hers.

"Please," she begged. "I want you to do this."

Reluctantly, his eyes lifted to hers and pulled forcefully into each other. The swirling storms within his eyes became hers as well. The storms enveloped the two of them and he could feel the life being drained from her as her color began to fade. Her fists clenched as the pain exceeded tolerable limits. She felt the tendons and ligaments beings torn from her body. An agony similar to pulling small hooks from underneath the fragile layers of muscle and tissue. Tears pooled out of the corners of their eyes, both in different reason. Hers through pain, his through sorrow. From her wilting body, she still conceived a smile and he struggled to return it. The clouds swirled like hurricanes inside a fiery storm. A discreet stream, almost like a mist, past between them. It was her bindings she was gifting upon him. The very part that untied her soul together was now gone. Now, it belonged to him and her life was cradled in her palms.

She fell limp in his hands and her eyes rolled back into her head. She began to fall to the ground and he glided down with her. He curled on the ground with her and engulfed her with passions he had never before felt. An ache in his heart only grew stronger as he stared at the motionless body of his companion. Though she was not dead, he knew she would be suffering until her body could recuperate. Their faces were connected at the cheek and his fingers intertwined with her hair. He stuffed his face in the silky veil and allowed the tears to flow that he had tried so hard to hide from her run freely down his face and dampen her hair. He held her close before gently laying her on the ground. He stared longingly at her as the tears began to dry from his cheeks. He watched the wind slowly ruffle her hair and the pale light glisten against her colorless skin. Her angelic beauty still portrayed itself through the pain that consumed and striped her body its life like qualities. Even her once blush pink lips had lost their luster. He ran his fingers across her forehead and moved a few stray hairs from her skin.

Through all the suffering, he knew this was what she wanted and that she knew the consequences. Still, his chest ached with regret. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered quietly in her ear, "Archemy… I'm sorry."

* * *

"Archemy…" my mind whispered again. I awoke in a dimly lit room that was unfamiliar to me. The furnishings were elegant and precisely placed among the room. A thick carpet of a rich emerald color lay below me though I was not resting upon it. This was apparently a bedroom though how I arrived here is questionable. The bed I laid in was covered in matching emerald sheets and pillowcases, both constructed of an expensive fabric softer than suede and smoother than silk.

I lifted the comforter from the bed and threw my legs over the edge. It then came to my attention that my clothes were no longer mine either. My pants were a black suede material, very fitting and also very mobile. My shirt was made of an indescribably delicate but sturdy material. The dark violet colors contrasted against the golden embroidery that swirled down from the v-neck opening and across the small wisps of sleeves. My shoes were also replaced with chunky black boots that appeared to be durable leather. Instead of laces, there were metal buckles on the side, which I figured was for convenience. My mind suddenly remembered the nameplate I had stashed in my pocket earlier. A part of me felt shattered to have lost it though I didn't really know whom it was. I commenced a search through the drawers and cabinets of the red oak dresser and the end tables. My clothes were naught to be found.

I collapsed into a nearby forest green chair with a burnt umber finish on the edging and on the feet of the chair. I sunk into the soothing depths of the well-constructed furniture. The cushions curved and conformed to the shape of my body. My eyes studied the olive green walls and black engraved vines that covered them. They swirled up the walls and to the tops of the ceiling. The design continued on the ceiling and curved elegantly in a circle towards the middle. It was hypnotic watching the vines motion towards the center as if they were actually twirling.

I continued to stare into the spinning vinery until a noise caught my attention. I sat up attentively and tried to listen for more but all was silent. Instead of waiting longer, I approached the oaken door and slowly turned the cold iron knob. I peered into the darkened light but saw nothing more than its inanimate inhabitants. Pushing the door open farther, my mind became curious as to my whereabouts. I traveled aimlessly down a short hallway into what appeared to be a living room. My boots clanked against the hardwood floor and echoed through the vast room. The ceilings were higher here and more elaborately decorated. This was the upper floor of the palace. It was more spectacular than I had imagined. All of the colors were rich yet dark, as if reflecting the personality of the one who had adorned them. The furniture was also characterized by their expensive taste from the luxuriant materials that were likely very rare and difficult to find. Everything had its own unique touch that must have taken costly hours, most likely with the price of their lives.

Various paintings lined the walls, some self-portraits, others telling a story through their brush strokes. There was one that I knew fairly well even if my memory is still blurred. It was of my grandfather, Sathony. He was a proud man with a smile and the proper posture to assert himself. Being who he was did not necessarily make him a cruel person. Like the rest of us, he was just playing his role as a ruler. Unlike his son, he knew how to negotiate and interrogate without spilling blood. He ruled in an appropriate manner and did what was best for his land. Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

Deimos, on the other hand, did not believe in such precautions. Deimos only did actions that would benefit him and his needs. It mattered not how many minions fell or who suffered, even if it was his own daughter. Sathony did what he could to protect my mother and me. Well, he did what he could until his unexpected death, or rather, murder. Deimos was not one who appreciated others interfering with his affairs. Considering we were treated as his territory rather than companions, he became defensive if others stood in the way of him controlling us. Unfortunately, that meant losing most of my family. My grandfather, my mother, this has to end. I promised to her I would put her and my grandfather's souls to rest. I mean to do so even if I have to risk my life; I just hope it never comes to that.

I walked away from the picture and waltzed in front of a navy blue couch. My hand brushed across the arm and pressed into the firm but soft fibers. My eyes continued to examine my surroundings, absorbing all its features. It was almost comforting; it felt like home. Could this really have been the building I once occupied? It felt all too familiar.

A door slammed in the distanced and quickly pulled my interest. I stood frozen in the middle of the room. The sound came from down the hallway. Instead of investigating, I waited for it to approach. A soft thud of rubber soles against the wood flooring and light clanking of chains steadily approached my position. My eyes fixed on the figure as it pasted the corner.

"Why must you be so stubborn and insist on doing things the hard way?"

He grinned with his devilish smile. Those piercing yellow and orange-rimmed eyes burned their way deep into my mind. I could feel him digging inside my thoughts and memories. "You do know there is a front door."

I gritted my teeth roughly into each other but emitted a calm outer appearance.

"What are you doing here, Father?" I questioned a bit more harshly than I had intended.

He only broadened his smile and began to approach, his maroon cloak barely brushing the ground behind him. He had a goblet in his left hand, one I recognized very well. It was the same one he had fed me with inside my dreams. As he strolled closer, he gently placed it upon a coffee table beside the couch.

"Please dear, no need for formalities. Just call me Deimos."

"So, now your trying to disown your own daughter."

"Not at all. I do not reject you as a daughter but I would rather not be acknowledged as your father."

"Was I that much of a disappointment to you that I did not claim the throne and destroy Masskis more that you?" Blind rage began to boil its way to the surface. I must hold back. I must be patient before indulging myself in the sweet nectars of revenge. I took a deep breath and relaxed my mind so I would be able to endure the rest of the conversation. Deimos shook his head, swinging his hair softly. The motion and the colors matched those of a raging flame.

"Come one now, no need to dig up the past now. This is a time for compromise and solutions."

"Don't you mean extermination?" I corrected.

He raised a confused eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean? I would never want to watch the people of my land suffer."

Once again, the rage washed across the shores of my skin, begging for release.

"Really? You seemed to enjoy watching my mother suffer before taking her life!" I raised my voice noticeably.

His expression changed considerably and his smile melted from his face. He jolted toward me, placing his hands firmly into the arm of the couch. His face was only a few inches from mine.

"From what I remember, you were the reason she was there in the first place."

A cold chill ran down my spine and across my skin.

"Wh… What did you say?" I stuttered.

"Can you not remember?" he said raising his brow. "You are a sick person, Ashley. You kill innocent people just to watch their blood spill."

"You're lying…" I whispered.

"No, Ashley, I've seen you tear flesh from the bones of my prisoners with your bare hands. You were my interrogator, my torturer, my heir… my blood runs through your veins. You wanted to see her die, admit it."

"You're lying…"" I still cracked, my eyes blank with shock.

"ADMIT IT! YOU WERE HER MURDERER!"

"NO!" I screamed, pushing away from the couch.

"I'm not like you. I would never… never…" My eyes fogged with the tears of truth. But my blood boiled with the pain of denial.

"No, no, no…" I repeated to myself, tugging at the sides of my hair and pacing back and forth."

"I'm not like you… I'm not you."

Deimos walked to my side and placed his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to stare him in the eyes. Mine had already become coated in a blanket of tears.

"There is no need to be afraid. Just accept who you are and follow your desires. Rule beside me as father…. And daughter." He attempted to form a reassuring smile but his face still twitched in an unsteady manner underneath. I sighed deeply and pulled my eyes slowly to the ground.

"You're right…" I agreed softly. My fingers began to tap anxiously against the black suede. "I should never denied myself or my true desires."

"That's my girl." He stated cheerfully, tapping my shoulders.

"For once you are right…" I paused for a moment as the energy began to build and my nails dug deep into my thigh.

"I should have killed you a long time ago!"

The last few words squeezed through my gritted teeth and in that very instant, my hand leaped from my thigh and into the meat of his neck. My nails had grown sharper with my increasing anger and tore through the flesh like melted butter. The skin tensed around my fingers and twitched in pain as blood squirted over the edges of my palm. My fingers had driven themselves directly into an artery and the warm liquid pumped over my skin in sync with his heartbeat. I removed them soon after, still breathing heavy from the rush of adrenaline. I knew once he recovered he would surely try to kill me, this time with a reason. Instead of waiting any longer, I ran. I ran as fast as my trembling legs could carry me. Deimos gripped his hand tightly on the wound, blood still spilling between his fingers.

"ASHLEY, GET BACK HERE!" he yelled weakly.

Of course I didn't listen; that would have been my death sentence. This time I'm not going to run away, just find a more appropriate area. Hallways whistled by my ears as I turned from one dark alley to another. A pair of massive wooden doors finally appeared in from of me. The coloring was so pale, it seemed more white than beige.

I slammed through them and into a large room. There was no furniture here, just solid beige stone. I quickly scanned for something that I could use to defend myself. On the wall to the left of me was a dark drown fireplace with a finely carved and polished mantle. On top of the mantle was the key to my survival.

It was a sword, the most majestic sword I had ever seen. Shallow etchings danced down the blade to the base of the sword. The hilt was delicately carved into the form of a dragon's head, its mouth agape and eyes burning with rage. I wrapped my hand around the dragon and pulled it from its resting place. It was significantly heavy but perfectly balanced. I pointed the blade parallel to me, watching the light shimmer off the edges. It was a deadly edge that could be seen as much as it could be felt. I slowly rotated it in my palm, examining all the intricate work.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice chimed from behind me. I turned to fast to notice the blade had spun with me and landed its tip on the front of Deimos's neck.

"Edgy, aren't we?" he smirked, pulling his hand from his neck.

The once gapping wound gradually sealed before my eyes. His still blood-stained fingers curled around the blade and removed it from his previous wound. I recoiled the sword to my side but remained ready for any of his surprises. I touched the tip of the sword to the ground and steadily revolved around it. He stepped in sync with me but in the opposite direction, cautiously rotating a small circle. My body had shifted into an attack stance, ready to strike at the first sign of hostility. He, on the other hand, remained at ease. He made no insinuating gestures nor spoke any words of fight. He only smiled.

At some point, he stopped walking and moved towards me, extending his hand. Thinking too fast to stop, I lunged the sword and ripped the side of his arm. Blood splattered across the floor, the first blood to be spilled. I quickly recoiled, realizing what I had done. He pulled his arm close to his face and watched as the blood oozed from the wound. His head shook from side to side.

"So, it's a fight you want?" He said staring at the wound. "Then it's a fight you will get." He said roughly through his teeth.

The once gapping hole quickly resealed and extended toward me. I backed away but he had no intent on grabbing me. He gritted his teeth tighter and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Now, witness my sword!" The words bellowed from deep within him and echoed through the room. The veins popped from his skin revealing visible green and blue hills across his arm. Muscles convulsed forward and the palm of his hand began to split open. As it tore, a glint of metal emerged. It pushed through the opening, squeezing blood down his hand and onto the floor. It gradually grew thicker and wider the farther it extended. As the last bit cut its way out, he wrapped his fingers around the blade. It gleamed brightly against the dim light and dripped small drops of his tainted liquid onto the floor. He crouched downward and held the sword above his head, pointing it down towards me.

"Let the fun begin.' He smiled wickedly.

Without wasting a second he lashed the sword at me. I instinctively hit the ground and rolled around him, whacking him in the back of the knee with the hilt. As I jumped up to pierce him through the back, he suddenly countered me catching the sword in mid swing with his hand. Blood trickled down the blade as he gripped tighter against the sharp edges. I pressed harder into his hand, hoping to weaken him. Instead he pushed against it, lifting the sword in the air and hurling me over him. I landed harshly but wasted no time regaining my ground. As soon as I hit, I swiftly rolled and recovered my position. By the time I was up, Deimos was already running towards me with his sword extended high above his head.

He screamed with rage as he approached and propelled the sharp edged blade upon me. Without thinking, I lifted my sword and landed it against his, halting it in mid air. Deimos glared at me through the crossed blades, his eyes burning like fire. The color exploded like a supernova inside his iris. His hair was already dripping with sweat. He tried to press harder, thinking I would slip, but I held strong. My foot was the only support that gripped me to the ground. With the blade only inches from my face, every bit of strength became vital. The gritting of his teeth lessened then slowly transformed into a sleek smile. He had even begun to chuckle quietly to himself.

"It seems you have finally let go of your mundane world." He alleged, pausing momentarily to breathe.

"That world was never mine. This has always been my home." I struggled to reply as I pushed his sword away from my face.

"In case you're still wondering, this is still my territory!" he yelled louder. He forced the blade to the tip of my nose. The pressure was digging my knee sharply into the rough rock. Kneeling was not my best choice for a fighting stance. If I couldn't back him off soon, he would soon chop me in halves.

"This place will never be yours. When I kill you, I will recreate and protect Masskis from the other sick and twisted people like you."

"You mean like you protected Xavier."

My eyes went empty but only for a moment before refueling with rage. My muscles tensed and felt as if they were expanding. My breathing became quicker and sharper as my heart started to race. Our stance began to shift and the blade steadily moved away from my face and towards him. The force became to great for even him to withstand.

Energy built up inside me, feeling as if I was about to burst. Before I knew it, his sword had finally given in and with it, Deimos. The energy bellowed out of me with a fearful scream.

"SILENCE!"

Deimos was flung from me like an unwanted toy. He bounced across the floor, tearing his sword out of his hand and skidding it away. Resting himself on his elbows, he gaped in shock. I hovered over him like prey, breathing heavily. My chest rose and collapsed harshly, inhaling and exhaling through my teeth. I felt my hand tightening around the dragon's head. My muscles began to burn and pull; the ligaments stretched and expanded like nothing I had experienced before. My vision had shifted as if it was no longer mine and then the anger began to fester uncontrollably.

"You…" Deimos gasped. He pressed against the ground trying to sit up only to stumble backwards back onto his feet. The corners of my lips twitched, inching into a deviant smile.

"It has been a long time, Deimos." A voice I did not recognize escaped my lips. "Let's play… For old time's sake."

The sword lifted over my head and, after that, I was no longer in control. My legs propelled me at full speed in his direction. He scuffed across the floor, grabbing his sword. He held it in front of himself with both hands hoping it would stop the impact, but I had other plans. Instead, I spun the sword under his and pulled back op with immense force. The sword ripped from his hands and landed between the stones in the wall. He rested on one knee and stared with amazement. Though his eyes connected with mine, he was not staring at me. He had attempted to dart away but I quickly caught him in the cheek with the sword. The hairline cut slowly formed a string that began to melt down his face. He glared at me from the corners of his eyes.

"There has only been one person able to disarm me in such a manner." He uttered in disbelief.

"But that is impossible… she has been gone for many centuries now. She cant be!"

I felt my arms hover the sword next to his head. The edges rested next to his jugular, ready to slice a wound to fatal to heal.

"Good-bye, Deimos." The voice escaped again, eager to exterminate the source of Masskis's problems. Just as the sword was about to tear through his throat, a loud bang from the wooden doors froze my actions. Immediately I turned around and saw Xavier leaning against the doorframe. He tried to move, but his legs no longer had enough strength. Cuts, gashes, bruises, and whelps covered his body. Dried blood had caked his trench coat and fresh blood dripped form his hair and finger tips. He collapsed onto his knees and strained to look me in the eye.

"Archemy, I'm so sorry," his muffled voice was deep and sounded of immense pain. My mind shifted away from Deimos a moment too long. He had already regained himself and created another sword. "Xavier!" was all I had time to scream before his sword met with my backside. The cold steel slid through my lower back with ease. The flesh tore quickly and cleanly, leaving no outside marks other than the entrance point. The tip of the blade exited just above my belly button. Hot blood splattered onto the floor and immediately spilled over my stomach as well. He twisted sharply and thrusted upward before suddenly removing the sword. I gasped for air and soon collapsed to my knees. I felt my hands unconsciously cradle the wound. My mind had begun to swirl and finally my face planted into the ground.

"Xavier… you're alive…" my voice was so soft, almost fading away. Deimos stepped over me and walked toward Xavier. He approached him on the ground and picked him up by his collar.

"Impudent worm! Should have never trusted you. Time to return you to where you belong."

He began to drag him across the floor and out the door. I wanted to stop him but I could hardly move. I placed my hand in front of me and gradually pulled myself forward. I grimaced in pain as the wound dragged across the concrete. This was no time to be concerned about my pain; I had to find Xavier. I placed my other hand ahead of me and repeated the action. I continued my steady pace until I reached the doorway. The door led to the outside world. Light flushed over me, burning my eyes. I attempted to drag myself onto my feet, but the results were the same. Consequently, I started coughing up massive amounts of blood. This was not good sign; I needed to hurry. I resumed my gradual pace towards his location. I followed the marks left by Xavier and Deimos's boots.

Dirt stuck to the outside of my wound. It sent a sharp stinging sensation through my abdomen. I paused only for a moment then continued on my way. I inched around the corner and witnessed something I wish I had never seen. It was a graveyard, a graveyard for traitors. These poor creatures were not dead when they arrived. Their tombstones were long spikes that jutted from the ground, puncturing the spines and stomachs of the less fortunate. The trail led straight to them. I quickly scanned the edge and saw a spike tipped with fresh blood. I pulled myself quickly towards it. As I grew closer, I witnessed Xavier's limp body suspended in air. His back bent downward in the shape of an upside down U.

He remained motionless as I crawled to his side. I touched his hand to my face. His skin was so cold. My eyes became watery or maybe it was just my vision becoming hazy; I couldn't tell anymore. The world began to melt away and my body was turning cold. My heart slowed to an almost undetectable beat. My head hit the ground and my body could no longer move. All I felt was the moisture condensing on the ground around me. It was too late. I had lost too much blood. I could only utter a few words before the darkness took me away. My dying words.

"Xavier… I forgive you."


	9. How Could He

Chapter 1

"…How could he…"

_As a wanderer, I never gained much respect. With the power of chaos entwined into everything that crossed my path, I was looked down upon and even feared. People do not realize that we do what we must. This in no way makes any of us immoral. Its purpose was to stabilize the ever so delicate balance between good and evil. However, some, including myself, use it for more than its designated intention. If one possesses that much power, then we might as well use it to its full potential. It was these features that made Hell the home it was. We all shared the same destiny and purpose and yet, we were as individualistic as the humans._

_No one would have seen our home as a paradise, but it was the only home we knew. It is as much as a paradise to us as Heaven is to those mortals. Hell was meant to be a miraculous place full of life, but those who hunted for too much power soon corrupted it. This abuse defiled and tainted our landscapes and our minds. What are we to think when everything we know falls apart in front of our eyes? We cannot feel the sorrow or remorse that most experience; that would only interfere with our duties. It is too late for most of the population; they have become darkened by its power. Unfortunately, I too have fallen into its wretched palms._

_My name is Enevian, but I no longer feel like I deserve such an honor. She was a woman of great kindness and respect. I am nothing more than a wicked heart stained with power. And since my rebirth, I no longer remember my own name. The name I now carry is that of our previous ruler. Any mortal will think the ruler of Hell is Satan, or Sathony as he is properly called. This, however, is a lie, for he is only a decoy. The true rulers are the Creator and his wife, Enevian. Somehow they came to suspect him as a god. A god is flawless and perfect in everyway; he is far from that. These two were the only pure souls. They were never created, just always existing. Then one day, he refused to take responsibility over what he had created. So Enevian gladly did the job for him. Many millenniums passed before I was born. Only a thousand years old, I met her when I was fairly young. What activities she participated in while I was not around is unknown to me._

_One day when I went to visit her, like usual, she was carrying a child in her arms. She was trembling when I saw her, her eyes filled with the fear of her consequences. The forever-existing ones are never to bear children for they are never supposed to die. Her dirty secret would quickly leak to the Creator and his response would be fatal to them both. I had never met the father of the child but I heard that his name was Samson. The child had spent its first year in his care. She knew she could not go on like this forever. Reluctantly, she gathered up enough courage to carry the child to the mortal realm, hoping she could escape the consequences. That was the last any of us saw of the child._

_I, on the other hand, had moved on from this little incident. My companion, Arzimei, and I had commenced a wave of havoc against the mortals. We caused the black plague, severe weather conditions, and various wars around the globe. We had completely dismounted the balance and those who were cleaning up our messes were not pleased with us. We were eventually captured and banished to the opposite sides of Hell to resume our duties. I was damned to the flames while Arzimei had the frozen tundra. To top it off, we were never allowed to return to the Mortal realm again. We were treated lightly, but a few of the guards believed I deserved worse. _

_They hunted me down and stalked me like prey. Every step I took was silently followed by an angry mob. I tried to hide, but they would find me. I tried to run, but they only ran faster. I knew my death was near and there was nothing I could do now to prevent it. My selfish ways had earned me total damnation. I stopped running and finally accepted my fate._

_They hacked away at me with blunt swords and spears engraved with banishing runes to prevent my souls return. However, it did not prevent other souls from reanimating my body. Enevian found my mutilated body and resurrected me. Piece by piece, it rebuild and once again I had a soul. Consequently, Enevian died. Without a soul to fill her empty heart, there was nothing more to bind her to this world. She used me as a passageway to escape the tyranny the Creator would surely bestow upon her. It seemed as if I caused her death and her freedom at the same time. For the first time in a thousand years, I shed tears over someone's death._

_No longer could I face the people I had betrayed. I couldn't even rest my eyes on my own homeland. In search of new beginnings, my journey led me back into the mortal realm. The urge to devastate still moved strongly through the tips of my fingers, but, by all means, I had to learn to control myself. Even just the smallest slip-up could alert them of my existence. I refused to be captured and let her sacrifice go in vain. My identity would remain hidden as I slithered into the minds of unsuspecting victims. However, their human minds were not strong enough for a being such as I and soon fell apart after being infected. Yet, there was one mind in which my infection never spread. This mind aroused my curiosity; the power it detained was remarkable. I had to make it mine._

_For seventeen years, I managed to make myself anonymous to her. She would have never known of my presence if it wasn't for those damned dreams. Those dreams meant a doorway was opening inside her. At first I thought I had been discovered, but after I witnessed Xavier in her dreams; I realized I had not hopped into an ordinary human body. This was her awaking…. My awaking._

_As I re-entered my home, memories and emotions renewed themselves for the first time in years. I had so long pushed them aside; why are they crawling back now? Even though I tried to escape the truth, hell has never forgotten about me. As punishment for my sin and for my rebirth, a beast was created within me. At any moment the beast can be released and take over my mind and my body. Skin becomes black as the shadows and the eyes burn of the deepest Hell's fire. Blood oozes from the pores like sweat and the body becomes engulfed in a black flame. The pain it causes is unbearable but the strength gained could annihilate the strongest of Hell's army. _

_Because of it, my will hath vanished and I became a slave to its lust. Even though I believed no master shall dictate me, I have fallen slave to myself. How was I supposed to know I had infested my former self? It should have never have been there in the first place._

Enevian plopped down onto the black earth, her hands pressed tightly against the sides of her head. She was desperately trying to understand what she was saying. She felt as if somehow her thoughts were deceiving her as if a barrier had been placed inside her mind. There was something more to this than she was told. That's when she felt the barriers within her mind shatter and she remembered something even she couldn't phantom.

"We have always shared the same mother, father, and memories, but up until now, those memories were no more than just lies. Our mother did not die by Deimos's hand that day, nor did she complete the spell to send her to the mortal realm. I… how could I? And he? After all this time, I have finally found you out. I know what your were trying to cover up. And I think… I finally remember my true name."


	10. Now Live And Take My Life From Me

Chapter 1

"…Now live… And take my life from me…"

It wasn't until later that evening until the wolves discovered the bodies of their two fallen comrades. Clouds had begun to cluster in the sky. This was a very unusual scene. Ferithium looked to the sky then to her partner.

"We must hurry, all hope is not lost." She stated solemnly.

As they approached, she saw Ashley's wound bursting through the back of her clothing. Blood had soaked the ground around her and appeared as if it had been completely drained from her body. However, as her eyes followed upwards, she noticed that Ashley and Xavier were bonded together with their fingers still entangled. She shared with him the tiniest bit of life force she had possessed in her dying moment.

"Their heart beat is faint even if their veins run clear. Quick Darkane, retrieve Xavier." Ferithium ordered.

Darkane strutted to his side and quickly observed the situation. He clamped his jaws around the pole, barely above Xavier's abdomen. His teeth crunched through the metal and twisted it off, tossing it into the ground. He nudged his snout underneath his back and gently lifted him from the pole. Darkane snapped his head back swiftly, rolling Xavier's limp body onto his massive back. He repositioned him so that he was lying on his stomach with his limbs dangling over his back. Ferithium repeated his action, only she had to bury her snout into the ground before lifting Ashley onto her back.

The earth trembled as the clouds bellowed with the sound of thunder. They both paused and looked to the sky. Something was terribly wrong.

"We must hurry. I think I know of someone who can help." Darkane informed after turning away from the storm that had begun to emerge.

They galloped into the distance, getting farther from the storm. They traveled far from Serrios and into the rugged, almost inhabitable, terrain. The wolves hopped effortlessly over the mountain, leaping gracefully from one rock to another. Darkane led the duo as Ferithium trailed silently behind. He paused for a moment before jumping onto a small even ledge. Atop the ledge was a small opening in the clay colored rocks. The wolves slowly crept their way into the darkness.

"Are you sure here can help us?" Ferithium asked hesitantly.

Darkane turned his head back and forth in the darkness, looking for some form of life.

"I would trust this man with my live if need be. Even if he is a bit… unusual at times."

All was silent. Not even the slightest evidence of any creature stirred in the darkness.

"LEPIOS!" Darkane howled into the bowels of the cavern.

It only took a second before a fire ignited and illuminated the face of the mysterious man.

"Darkane! What a surprise! I would have never expected you just drop by." He chuckled, his voice old and hoarse.

He smacked his hand roughly on the wall, sending a wave of glowing energy across the room. The energy rested in preset torches and lit the room with a warm glow. His meager appearance was now visible. His tattered dark clothing fell loosely over his frail body. His face was thin and contorted but only on one side. Half his skin was scarred and cratered like the moon but rest was smooth and flawless. His hair was black with gray explosions pouring down his long locks and over his shoulders. The split carried the same trait across his eyes for only one was a dark gray while the other was cloudy white like a blind man. He locked his eyes onto the positions of the wolves as the emerged from the darkened entrance. He noticed their situation but oddly disregarded it.

"Ferithium! You too! It's been too long… too long. My, I haven't seen you since you were no more than a pup. I see you and Darkane have finally hooked up…"

"We have no time for this!" Ferithium growled loudly over him. He quickly snapped his mouth shut in surprise, but only for a moment before smiling again.

"I apologize. I see we have guests." He approached them, gliding his withered hand across the old wooden table. He walked next to Darkane and stared attentively at the lifeless body. "So… who might this young fellow be?" He questioned, still examining the injuries.

"This is Xavier." Darkane replied.

Lepios lifted the body from his back effortlessly and placed him on the beaten table. His fingers glided over his abdomen and the torn folds of flesh. Blood clung to the tips of his finger and stained the dark wood.

"My, this is a nasty wound. What was the cause?" He asked, not removing his concentration.

"He was found in the Traitor's Graveyard.'

"Ooh… that's lovely. That is Deimos territory. Quite a nasty bunch they are."

"Well tonight, you will be servicing his daughter." Ferithium stated in a low voice. She approached him cautiously, only moving enough as not to disturb her.

"Oh my, I haven't been this close to royal blood. Not since my run in with the graveyard quite some time ago. Left quite a mark on me I should say."

He lifted the brown robe to reveal a puncture mark in the middle of his rib cage. The skin to the left of the scar was sickly blue and transparent, even the small veins and muscles were visible.

"Those spikes have a curse they do. Even if you manage to survive, it will always haunt you." He dropped the robe, realizing he had startled her. "Lets have a look, shall we?"

He attempted to approach her, but when her reached for Ashley, Ferithium growled and snipped at his hands.

"Ferithium!' Darkane snapped.

He frowned and scrunched his brow, nudging his head towards her. She sighed then hesitantly pointed her nose toward the ground. He approached her once again and removed Ashley's body, placing it next to Xavier's. The two bodies lay motionless side by side, sharing only the tiniest bit of color in their fingertips. Lepios [aced around the bodies, studying Ashley's wound as well. The cut was clean with little tear.

"Her wound was not from the same cause, am I right?" He questioned.

Darkane cocked his head to the side. "We are guessing as much. We don't really know what happened? How did you know?"

"Simple. Take a look at Xavier's wound. See how the flesh protrudes outward and how the opening is spread open? That indicates he was thrown onto a sharp cylindrical object and gently slid down. But over here! Hers is more precise. Clean in. Clean out. Must have been caught off guard. I'd say there must have been a fight between her and this… unknown assassin."

"Do you think it could have been Ulesca?" Ferithium stated to Darkane.

"Probably not. She is too violent to be that precise."

They contemplated for a moment. Who else could have been there?

"I think a naughty daughter had a little run in with daddy." Lepios concluded, still studying the wound. "I've seen this kind of wound before, almost always fatal. Anyway, it is similar to Deimos's sword. It burns the edges of the wound leaving a clean incision. Also, it prevents it from closing so the victim usually bleeds to death."

Ferithium and Darkane glanced worriedly at each other.

"Now, now. Fear not. You have come to the right person for this kind of wound. I have personal experience and, moreover, a cure that no one else has."

He walked over to the wall and opened the doors of a small wooden cupboard. He stared for a moment then removed a small glass vial that contained a blue, with a small hint of violet, herb. The herb was finely grounded into tiny particles. He opened the jar and wafted the aroma into his nostrils.

"Ahh… the smell of Giravan. It is an ancient herb used exclusively for medical emergencies by the elite. Only those of royal blood were allowed to use such a delicate substance."

"Then how did you get your dirty hand on it?" Ferithium scowled.

"Ah my dear friend, I was once a high ranking noble within the house of Deimos. That is until the scoundrel accused me of plotting against him and his family. I was banished to the graveyard and left to die. Luckily, before hand, I stole the last bit of the Giravan and use some to revive myself. As you can see, its abilities are limited. This is the last bit I have so be thankful that I'm willing to share."

"Why can't you just get more if you run out?" Ferithium asked.

"That's the problem. What I stole from him was the last of its kind. This plant is extinct, just like the rest of this land." He placed it on the table next to her lifeless form. "I'd rather not take any chances seeing as no one has found any for thousands of years." He paused for a moment, as if studying their reactions. "Well now, shall we get started?"

He reached over and slowly lifted the clothing away from her wound. Dried blood still caked the area around the opening. He grabbed a damped cloth and carefully wiped away the mess. After placing the cloth down, he reached into the small vial and gently sprinkled the small grain into the open flesh. His knotted hands appeared so delicate as they massaged the herb into the infected area. Hope had begun to rise as the herb melted and absorbed through the layers of skin.

It only took a few seconds before the healing powers of the Giravan began to spread. The hint of color in her fingertips crawled through her veins and up her arms. It swirled and curved, cascading over her body like of wave of energy. When it reached the wound, the muscles stretched out like tiny fibers. They connected to the other side and pulled the wound together, forming new tissue and skin that sealed the opening. There was no scar, no evidence left in its absence.

Suddenly, her body began to glow, illuminating the cave in a soft white light. A small breeze flushed over her hair, swaying it in all directions. As it flowed, it began to grow, flowing over the table and fading into a deep violet color. The wolves watched in astonishment while Lepios backed away from the table in fear. The breeze lifted her from the table with her chest thrusted forward and her limps dangling below. She floated off the table with her pointed at the ground. Softly, she touched the tips of her toes to the ground, and then fully relaxed onto the stone. Her arms gently landed at her sides and her eyes opened for the first time in days. She turned slowly and noticed Xavier lying on the adjacent bed. As she reached for him, Ferithium attempted to call out to her. Darkane quickly nudge his nose into her neck.

"Don't… she does not know we are here. She is not Ashley."

She approached Xavier and slowly glided her fingers across his face as she leaned closer to his lifeless form.

"She is now Archemy."

She stared deeply at him. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she observed him closer. He caressed the edges of his pale lips with the tip of her thumb.

"Why do you always end up in these situations? You poor thing… All because of her…"

Archemy moved her hand over the protruding wound, peeling away the blood caked garment. She placed the palm of her hand just high enough to combine their energies. The glow emitting from her body began to condense into her hand.

"If only I had told you sooner. Had I not pushed you away…maybe things could have turned out different. We could have kept our promise to each other. We could have run away together." Her other hand glided through his hair as she attempted to create a smile. Her eyes became remorseful as the pain swelled inside them. "But I ran away from you. I wanted to protect you… hoping he wouldn't find you… but you… you went straight to him, became a puppet to his plans. But why? For me? … No… it was for her. Even if we are the same person, you could never love us both. And if that is the case, then let me bring you to her. The truth will be known about the past. And know that I will always love you."

Tears poured down her face before she realized it. The white glow she once emitted now rested solely in her palm.

"Now live… And take my life from me."

In that moment, the light shot from her palm like a beam and into Xavier's body. The light spread over his body as the cells began to rejuvenate and flourish. Blood quickly filled his thirsty veins and his heart found the strength to beat again. Finally, the wound began to close and new tissue sealed away any sign of scarring. His skin now glowed the same vibrant color it once had and his lips returned to their full rosy appearance. Archemy, on the other hand, was drained and soon fell feebly onto his chest. Xavier's soft breathing had comforted her enough to dry the tears away.

"This is all I will be able to give you… It is all I have left." Her voice chimed weakly.

Just then, a warm hand softly glided up her spine. She turned her head and noticed that he had finally regained consciousness. She was overjoyed but too weak to express it. He rubbed her gently and slowly forced the soft words from his mouth.

"Archemy, it was always enough for me… just to see you here."

"Xavier…" she smiled warmly before losing all her strength and collapsing onto the floor.

Xavier jolted from the table and onto the ground. Though he did not have much strength, he found enough to lift her from the ground. As he rose, he saw the eyes of his comrades staring upon him in disbelief. After a few moments of silence, Ferithium finally eased herself toward the distressed couple.

"Is she going to be alright?" She asked quietly.

He nodded his head gently in reassurance.

"Yes, she is just exhausted from her awakening. I believe this time the past has truly awakened inside her and she now knows the real truth. A truth that neither you nor I will know until the time is right." He paused to stare upon the vacant face of the only two people he ever loved. "And now the Archemy has broken her bonds to join Ashley as one, I no longer know what to expect. We will just have to see what awaits Masskis's future with the destruction of the young king and the creation of the new leader."


End file.
